Creepypasta: 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Ookaminii
Summary: A series of 7 minutes in Heaven creepypasta lemons This is an X Reader thing, so, yeah. Will include OC's. Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, ZALGO, Slenderman, Splendorman, Ticci Tobi, and others will be here
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Alright, all of these stories were initially on my deviantART, but haters are getting them all removed! I'm putting them on Fanfiction because not everyone can access Tumblr. If you know someone who wants to read my stories, but can't go to Tubmlr- tell them about my fanfiction. Thank you and by~


	2. Opening

Creepypasta 7 Minutes in Heaven (Opening)

_Hello my fans! I've randomly given into my OCD (Yet again...) and am now working on Creepypasta seven minutes in heaven! This is basically the opening that leads to every possible outcome- but I've got a few things to say first._

_***THIS IS FOR FEMALE READERS ONLY!**_

_No, I'm not being sexist, nor am I discriminating against gays- keep reading to understand WHY this is only made for girls._

_***LEMONS AHEAD!**_

_Yeah, I said it. Every option is going to have a lemon- because I'm tired of getting teased every time I come across one of these! So I'm gonna give the people what they want and end every option with some good old fashioned sex! _

_As for why this applies to the "Females only" thing- obviously I'm good at being descriptive. I'll be describing the female anatomy during the lemon scenes- obviously dudes and chicks have different sex organs XP_

_Yeah, that's basically it. Here's the opening:_

Nearly one year ago, you were rescued by Slenderman and his proxies. They saved you from your brutally aggressive step-father who had been sexually harassing you for months. The day- or technically night- that they saved you happened to be the day that your step-dad decided to try and rape you. Key word, being _try_. He'd only managed to get your pants down and shove his fingers into you by the time Slender had decided that enough was enough- the faceless man smashed his arm through your bedroom window, grabbed your step-dad, and then impaled him on the branches of the only tree in your yard. Long story short, Slenderman and his proxies had been watching you since your step-father showed up. They'd initially planned on killing you like they did most people who claimed their attention, but you complete lack of emotional attachment to people peaked their curiosity. You lack of emotional response to coming across death, to being harassed by your step-dad, and your overall lack of socialization with normal people drove them to keeping you alive longer than they'd intended- and they eventually realized that you would make a perfect edition to the Creepypasta family.

Why the hell wouldn't they think that? You had no issues with death- or killing for that matter. Your family was so poor that you'd turned to butchering wild animals as a means of keeping yourself fed. You had a unusually high pain tolerance- your step-father beat you on a regular basis. You stood proud and took his beatings without making a sound, and you rarely shed tears on the matter. You'd simply clean yourself up after everything was over, and you'd venture out into the nearby worlds to escape the cruel ways of humanity. Of course, Slenderman had always been there to see those few times you broke and shed your tears, and you were always out in the wilderness when you finally snapped. The other reasons that Slenderman decided to make you into a Creepypasta were that you were skilled with a knife, and that you were detached from humanity- you had no issues whatsoever leaving your life behind to start anew. Anyways- Slenderman killed your step-dad, "Kidnapped" you, and got you started on your new life. As things were, you'd never been so content. Hell, you'd actually started forming attachments to people! This was the first time you'd actually given a rats ass about anyone since your dog died- and you were 3 when that happened.

Now, you were nineteen- an adult. In any case, you loved your life as a Creepypasta. You spent your days alternating between training and relaxing, never had to go hungry. You didn't despise any of the people you lived with. Sure, you didn't personally know a majority of them, but still. Most nights you went out and killed off whoever triggered your kill mood- most of your victims were rapists or pedophiles, but you occasionally killed a perverted old man for looking at you funny. Of course their were nights when you couldn't find someone to kill, and those nights were spent relaxing under the night sky. However, there was always one night, every week, where none of the Creepypasta members went out on a rampage. Every Saturday night, the "Family" gathered together for a game night. Tonight just so happened to be a Saturday night- and this week, the group had randomly decided on a game of seven minutes in heaven. Personally, you thought the idea was a major mistake, and for a number of reasons.

One of those reasons being that there were only four girls counting you. Those girls were Laughing Jill, Jane the Killer, and Clockwork. However, you were the only one able to actually play the game because the other three seemed to have fallen in. Jane had the flu, and was stuck in her room. Clockwork accidentally ate something Eyeless Jack had put in the fridge- the poor girl couldn't leave her bathroom because she hadn't managed to stop puking. Jill, well, she'd been trying to take care of Jane and had wound up catching the flu as well- and since then NO ONE had tried to help either of the bedridden women. Their shared room had actually been quarantined to keep anyone else from getting sick. So, you were literally the ONLY girl in the house able to play the game- and for some strange reason everyone else still wanted to play! So, now you were sitting on the couch, with Splendorman holding a hat full of god knows what in front of your face- and no one was about to let you leave.

"Come on (Y/N), pick something!" Splendorman exclaimed, his trademark smile wider than ever- he was really looking forward to playing the game. Then again, everyone seemed to be excited about the game- everyone save for you and Slenderman that is. Poor Slender, he really didn't want you being locked in the closet for seven minutes, mainly because he _knew_ what could wind up happening to you if you got the wrong person. Sighing, you looked up at the excited Splendor.

"Can't we just play something else?" You grumbled, only to have Splendor push the hat closer to you.

"Sorry (Y/N), but everyone else want to play this game~ So why don't you just play along, just this once? Next week, we'll let **_you_** pick the game!" Splendorman said happily, shaking the hat a bit to mix its contents a little better. You sighed again, and abruptly shoved your hand into the hat.

"You'd better be telling the truth..." You said irritably as you rummaged through the various items hidden in the hat, noting the distinct way everything felt against your fingers. Some things felt like metal, others felt more like cloth. Some items were big, others were so small your fingers could barely grasp them. Then, after finding something felt nice against the skin of your fingers, you withdrew you hand and pulled out-

_Woo! Got the opening to my seven minutes in heaven thing done! Probably not the best opening, but hey- I wanted to try and put more substance in it than the other "7 mins" things I've read on DA. Anyways, the list of who I'll be doing lemons for will be below! I will update as I see fit._


	3. Sleeping Mask

7 Minutes in Heaven: Jeff the Killer

_Rememba- this is a LEMON ^^_

_Recap:_

"_You'd better be telling the truth..." You said irritably as you rummaged through the various items hidden in the hat, noting the distinct way everything felt against your fingers. Some things felt like metal, others felt more like cloth. Some items were big, others were so small your fingers could barely grasp them. Then, after finding something felt nice against the skin of your fingers, you withdrew you hand and pulled out-..._

A sleep mask. You ran your thumb across it, enjoying the feel of it against your skin. It was made of black silk, and looked pretty expensive- even the band used to keep it on the back of your head was made with comfort in mind. You flattened the mask against the palm of your hand to examine it, your lips twitching into a small smile as you looked it over. You kinda liked the mask- maybe whoever put it in the hat would let you keep it if you asked.

"What did you pick?" Splendorman asked happily, holding his hand out to you so that you could hand him whatever you'd picked. You put the mask in his hand, though you were hesitant about it- something about the feel of it made you not want to let it go. Smiling as always, Splendor took the mask and held it up for everyone to get a look at.  
"Alright~ Who's is this~!" Splendor said cheerfully, waving the mask around in the air as if it were a flag. You caught the sounds of people muttering quietly amongst themselves, and then someone eventually broke away from the crowd to reclaim his property. You examined the boy closely, knowing who he was at first glance but still feeling the urge to look him over. Long, messy black hair. Skin pale as a fresh blanket of snow, and a joker smile carved into his face. Wide, unblinking, lidless eyes. No doubt about it- you were about be locked in a tiny closet with none other than the infamous Jeff the killer. Being the naturally indifferent person that you are, you weren't afraid and you didn't actually care- but the Slender-brothers were another story. Splendor gave Jeff his mask back nervously, and he fidgeted uncomfortably as the killer turned and headed for the closet. You did likewise, following him silently.

To your surprise, he gave an attempt at being a gentleman and opened the door for you, moving to the side to let you walk into the closet. Before he could follow you inside, Slenderman wrapped a tendril around his waist and pulled him away from the doorway. You watched as the pair engaged in a short but heated conversation, one that ended with Jeff handing Slender his butcher knife. Then Slenderman pushed Jeff into the closet and closed the door, saying "_You'd better remember what I said!_" before locking the two of you inside the cramped space. With that, your seven minutes alone with the crazed killer began. Since you didn't really know what to do because these kind of games were new to you, you stood silently with your back against the wall and stared at Jeff. He did likewise, but since he didn't have eyelids his gaze never left you for even a fraction of a second. Then, after a short but awkward period of silence, you heard the killer chuckle quietly.

"Whats so funny?" You asked calmly, watching as he shifted his weight onto his left leg- since the two of you were so close together, his knees actually brushed against your thighs when he moved. Hey, you were shorter than him- nothing you could do about that. He cocked his head to the side and laughed again.

"Just thinking... About how funny it is, that Slenderman thinks I gave him my only weapon..." Jeff chuckled, before reaching into his hoody pocket and pulling out a small carving knife. Your eyes widened a bit in surprise, but you weren't afraid- you were nervous, but that wasn't the same feeling. You stared at him calmly as he lifted the knife to your face and gently ran the tip of it across your cheek- he didn't cut you, but the sensation kinda tickled though.  
"Have you ever thought about getting a smile like mine?" He asked curiously, running the knife across your other cheek before moving it to press the tip against your lower lip- that time he cut you. It didn't hurt, but you still clearly felt blood running down your chin- he must've cut you pretty deep.

"No." You said calmly, thinking of a way to spite him.  
"But I've thought about asking you why you did that to your face." You said dryly, part of you hoping that the killer would take your words as a challenge so you could have an excuse to hit him. Despite you upbringing, and your complete disregard for human life, you made it a rule never to throw the first blow. You were someone who finished fights- not someone who started them. Instead, he laughed again and withdrew his knife- he put it in his pocket and took a step closer to you. Now you were so close together that your bodies touched.

"For beauty... I'm beautiful aren't I?" He asked you while bringing a hand up to your face to wipe away the blood that dribbled down your chin, then he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the blood off. Well _that_ didn't seem creepy. You cocked you head to the side to ponder his question, then abruptly brought your hands up to touch his face. Jeff flinched at the sudden and unexpected contact, and he stared at you awkwardly.  
"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, obviously not used to having people touching his scarred face. You squinted and continued to touch him.

"Its to dark in here for me to get a good look at you, so I'm using my hands..." You say calmly, gently running your fingers all over his face. You touched the scars on his cheeks, and felt the skin of his face, noting that because he was a burn victim his face was just one huge scar. His skin was smoother than you'd expected, and had a different texture than you thought it might- but how it felt exactly was simply too difficult to explain. Then you moved your fingers to carefully feel the skin surrounding his eyes, and you found that he still had remnants of his eyelids. He couldn't close his eyes, but he could squint- he actually squinted at you fearing that you might poke him in the eyes. From there, you trailed your fingers down over his nose, down to his lips. His lips were a little rough, but they weren't chapped. Once you'd finished feeling his face you lowered your hands and clicked your tongue expectantly.  
"Well, your not ugly... And I guess your, beautiful, in your own way..." You said calmly, being completely honest- you had no reason to lie to him. Sure, he didn't look so swell in accordance to typical standards, but as far as things went, he wasn't completely hideous. You watched intently as his unblinking eyes widened further, and before you had the chance to anticipate his reaction to your words, you found yourself pinned against the wall with his lips pressed firmly against yours. Now, you weren't someone who startled easily- but what he did was enough to make you gasp. He took that as his opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth, and he trailed his hands up to your head to grasp your hair. He used his hold on your hair to turn your head slightly so that he could have better access to your mouth, and he did everything in his power to coax you into kissing him back. Eventually, you just gave in and sloppily moved your lips against his. This was actually your first kiss, and Jeff was doing a pretty damn good job at making a lasting memory of it. He started sucking on your tongue to provoke a weak moan from you, then turned his attention to your lower lip. He sucked on it, drinking what little blood he could draw from the wound he'd inflicted on you earlier.

You felt him shift one of his legs to press his knee between your thighs, and you gasped into the kiss as you felt him apply pressure to your crotch. That was when fear crept into your mind for the first time in almost a year, the memories of your sexual harassment flashing behind your eyes like gunfire. The sudden instinct to attack him flooded your system, but before you'd been pushed far enough to make your move, the door flew open and a very angry looking Slenderman yanked Jeff away from you by his hoody. You gasped loudly and slid down the wall, panting heavily in an attempt to regain your breath- for the first time in a long time, you were trembling.

"(Y/N), are you okay?!" Slenderman gasped as soon as he saw the state you'd fallen into, and he carelessly chucked Jeff across the room so that he could scoop you into his arms. Then he abruptly turned to face Splendorman.  
"I told you this would happen!" He practically shouted, holding your trembling frame securely against his chest in a protective manner. Splendor offered a nervous, confused look then put his hands up defensively.

"I-I'm sorry Slendy! I... I didn't know how serious her condition was!" Splendorman said hesitantly, his voice loud and apologetic. At the mention of the word "Condition", a particular memory burst into your mind- one you hadn't remembered since you'd arrive at the Slender Mansion. Tears began welling in the back of your eyes and you instinctively reached for Slenderman's tie to get his attention- he snapped his head towards you and stiffened up as he spotted the tears welling in your eyes.

"T... Take me outside..." You panted, the hand you grasped his tie with trembling openly. You needed _out_. You needed to be away from everyone- to be out in the chilled night air where no one would see you cry. Slenderman didn't say a word, he just made his way past everyone, flung the door open, and carried you outside so that you could have your mental breakdown in solitude. He took you out to a small lake, one you camped by frequently, and he laid you down on the pile of sleeping bags you'd kept there. Then he left, but not without squeezing your shoulder gently- he worried over you in ways you'd never understand. Once he was gone, you gave into your internal turmoil. Your rolled onto your stomach, buried your face in the sleeping bags underneath you, and cried your heart out. You cried so hard, that you eventually drifted off into a restless sleep- into a nightmare.

*Your dream*

_You lied quietly in a large bed, tucked tightly under the heavy covers. You had a black eye and were covered in bruises, there were bandages around your arms and legs and a couple of band-aids on your face. An unbearable pain shot from between your legs, and you bit back the urge to cry as you remembered what had happened to you. Your step-dad had beaten you again- this time he'd used a metal meat hammer to see if he could get you to scream. But you didn't make a sound- you never made a sound when he attacked you. You'd learned your lesson the first time. He'd hit you upside the head and landed a blow to your eye- you'd be lucky if you regained the sight in your eye once the wound healed. He'd smashed your right hand with the mallet and hit struck you repeatedly elsewhere. Your chest, stomach, legs- not one part of you body was free of his wrath. Then, after he'd beaten you until you couldn't get back up to face him, he tried to rape you. You knew why he did it too- it was because your mother wasn't home. Ever since your mother had married the perverted man, he'd snuck into your room and touched you, then he'd go and have sex with your mom. You were his Viagra- he molested you to get it up, then he slept with your mom to get it back down._

_You remembered the disgusting look he had on his face when he yanked your pants off, and you remembered the way it felt when he ripped your underwear off- and the sound. You could still hear the sound of your underwear being torn- the noise would probably haunt you for the rest of your life. Then he'd loosened his pants to free his, **piece**, from its bindings- and he shoved some of his fingers mercilessly into your beaten body. Pain erupted from your body when he did that- you didn't know why, but it just did. If felt like someone had stabbed you with a dull blade- the pain pulsed from between your legs, and in the lowest parts of your abdomen. Then, to your horror he removed his fingers and prepared to rob you of your virginity- one of the few things he hadn't stolen from you during his time in your life. That's when you heard your window shatter, and you saw a long, slender arm fly into your room and grasp your step-father by his head. In an instant he was pulled out the broken window, kicking and screaming as he went. His screams grew louder and louder, then you caught the sound of wood snapping, and suddenly everything went quiet._

_With your attacker gone, you lied on your bedroom floor, half naked and beaten- bleeding and covered in bruises, for what felt like hours. You didn't have the strength to move, you couldn't even turn your head the pain was so bad. After a while you started to think that you might die there, and you let a single tear slide down the side of your face- the idea of dying in such a pathetic way made your stomach clench. That's when you started to fight. You struggled desperately to get yourself to your feet. The broken glass scattered all over the floor cut your hands and knees, and you slipped constantly trying to push yourself off of the ground. By means of a miracle you stood up, and you forced yourself to take the few agonizing steps it took for you to reach your bed. Your jacket- you found it on your bed and did what you could to tie it around your waste to cover your private area. You simply didn't have it in you to try and pull on a pair of pants, your feared that if you fell down you'd never be able to stand yourself back up again. Then, you forced yourself to make the grueling journey from your bedroom to your front door, and you thanked god that you lived in a single story house. You'd have killed yourself had you tried going down a flight of stairs. Somehow, you managed to stumble outside, and it didn't take long for you to see what had happened to your step-dad._

_He was dangling from the tree in your front yard, its branches had been run through him like needles through cloth. A quiet laugh managed to snake its way out of you at the sight of your tormentor hanging dead in such a way, and you sat down on your front porch to stare at him for a while longer. That's when **they** showed up. Their were three of them- two boys with their faces covered by masks, and one, insanely tall, faceless creature. They emerged from behind the tree and slowly made their way over to you- a tentacle came out of the faceless creatures back and wrapped itself around your body to lift you off of your porch. How strange- the creature was being oddly gentle with you. Maybe it was a friend. The creature pulled you closer to him, raising you to "Eye" level- and then you passed out. The next thing you knew, you were lying in the room, tucked into bed with your injuries tended to. Whoever these people were, they'd taken care of you- and you could hear them talking about you outside the door. They kept muttering something about emotional trauma, and the phrase "PTSD" was uttered more than once. The urge to cry struck you, but you refused to let the tears fall- you didn't want those people to walk in and catch you crying._

_Then they walked into your room to greet you..._

*Dream over*

You woke with a start, tears pouring down your face. Now you remembered what Splendorman had meant when he'd said you had a condition. You had post traumatic stress disorder- and being touched in a sexual way triggered severe panic attacks. You'd forgotten about that, because no one had tried to touch you in such a way since you'd moved in. That explained why Slenderman put so much effort into trying to convince everyone to play something other than seven minutes in heaven- you didn't know that it was a sexual game when you'd held your tongue at the "Family meeting". If you had known, you probably would've said something. Suddenly, a hand grabbed your shoulder and you jumped up in surprise. You spun around to face whoever had snuck up on you, and to your dismay, it was Jeff.

"W-what do you want?!" You snarled, abruptly turning back around to wipe your tears out of your eyes- but the killer would have none of it. As soon as you turned away from him, Jeff spun you back around and took hold of your wrists to keep you in place, and he stared at your tear-stained cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" Jeff asked calmly, a questioning look evident in his eyes. When you didn't answer him right away, he tightened his hold on your wrists and roughly shook you. In the end, you lost your resolve and caved in.

"I'm c-crying, because of w-what you did to me i-in the closet..." You hiccuped, feeling the urge to cry creeping up on you again- but you weren't going to give in. You wouldn't let yourself cry in front of him. He cast you a suspicious look.

"What? You mean the kiss?... No, you wouldn't cry over that... Then its because-" Jeff said calmly, pausing a moment to shove his knee between your legs so that he could tease your crotch with his leg. You gasped quietly, and tears began welling in your eyes. He cocked his head to the side and studied your reaction, then he chuckled darkly.  
"Oh, wait, I forgot... Slenderdick rescued you... You were being molested by some pig for what- a year?" He paused again to laugh coldly, taking some kind of sick pleasure in seeing you so upset.

"Yeah, I remember now- that pig tried to rape you. That's when Slender decided to bring you here, make you one of us, all that shit... What did he say you had when he introduced you to everyone? Something about shock. No, wait, I remember. He said you had PTSD..." He said, sounding more like he was talking to himself than he was to you. By then, you'd seriously started to try and get away from him. But he was stronger than you, and you were tired from how much you'd been crying, so you had no chance of escaping him.

"So that means, that this-" He said whilst pressing his leg closer to your crotch, sending an unwanted jolt of pleasure rushing up your spine.

"Must be what triggers your attacks." He laughed, watching with amusement as your expression contorted into one of fear. Well, you hoped he was proud of himself- he'd been the first person to wholeheartedly inflict fear upon you in nearly a year. No, it was more than fear- you were terrified.

"S-stop!" You pleaded, wanting nothing more than to get away from him and rush back to the mansion- back to Slenderman. You wished Slenderman were there with you, he'd put Jeff in his place and stay by your side until you were ready to go home.

"Please, stop!... W-why are you doing this?" You sobbed, tears finally rolling down your cheeks as you gave into the agony that the killer had awakened within you. Jeff's smile widened as he studied your expression- you looked so pathetic! He just couldn't help but want to take you. He wanted to bend you over and make you scream his name over and over again, until every memory of the pig that had touched you was eradicated from your mind. Releasing his hold on one of your wrists, he raised his hand to your face and put his hand under your chin, he forced you to face him and his smile widened further.

"I want you (Y/N)- body and soul... I want to make you mine- to see you trembling beneath me and moaning my name as I take you..." Jeff murmured, leaning his face closer to yours so that he could place a tender kiss upon your trembling lips, and he withdrew his leg from between yours before slowly pushing you to the ground. He climbed on top of you and started peppering your neck with kisses- you trembled helplessly, and lifted your arms to try and push him off of you. But he didn't budge.

"Please..." You whimpered, praying that he'd either get off of you, or that someone would come to stop him before he could go any further.- but neither of those things were about to happen. Instead, he moved his face to your ear so that he could shush you.

"Shhh... Don't worry (Y/N), I'll be gentle... I'll drive every memory of that pig out of you and etch the image my body into your mind for all eternity..." Jeff cooed, placing a soft kiss to the side of your head as he slowly worked your shirt open. You were wearing a (F/C), button up, long sleeve dress shirt- and the only thing you had on underneath it was a bra. You continued to whimper as he trailed his hand across your bare stomach, his rough fingers caressing your soft skin in a way completely foreign to you. When your step-dad had touched you, it felt awful- you wanted to puke you hated it so much. But with Jeff, something was different. His hands, he was being so gentle, so affectionate. His fingers brushed a scar on your abdomen and you shuddered- he noticed the odd change in texture on your skin, and moved to examine your stomach expectantly. He immediately spotted a two inch scar, it was a few inches above your bellybutton. He trailed his fingers over it curiously, enjoying the way that you trembled beneath his touch. You were glad he didn't say anything about the mark- it wasn't a pleasant memory. But you tried to move away on impulse when he trailed his hand up to your chest to grasp one of your breasts through your bra.

"No!..." You gasped, clenching your eyes shut as you felt him fondle you, and he dipped his head down again to shush you once more.

"Shh now, (Y/N), just relax... Close your eyes, focus on what I'm doing. It feels good, right?" Jeff cooed, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke. You gasped quietly and clutched the sleeping bag you were lying on, your knuckles turning white from how tightly you were holding onto it. The killer chuckled and stuck his tongue out to lick your ear gently, and he slipped his hand under your bra to touch your breast directly- you snapped your eyes open and threw yours arms to his chest, trying vainly to push him off of you. He just laughed and continued to massage your breast, shushing you gently in hopes of calming you down. Trembling, you dropped your arms and gave in for the time being, and you soon heard the sound of him chuckling.

"Good girl..." He cooed, before sitting up and staring down at you lustfully. He was sitting on your abdomen, so even if you'd tried to get away from him you wouldn't have been able to. The next thing you knew, he was pulling off his hoody, and his black tee shirt followed shortly after so that his top half was bare. You stared up at him, a dark blush forming on your cheeks as you examined his bare chest. Was all of his skin that white? Even his scars were white, they barely stood out on his skin. Noticing the way you were staring at him, he reached down to take one of your hands, and you flinched.

"Easy (Y/N), calm down... Here, touch me..." He said gently as he lifted one of your hands and pressed it against his chest- you felt how warm his skin was, and shook slightly as you began to move your hand. He released your hand to let you feel him, and you examined his chest the say way you'd examined his face in the closet. You skimmed your fingers across the surface of his pec's, feeling the strong muscle that hid beneath his snow white skin. You trailed lower down his chest, to his abdomen. His muscles twitched occasionally when you brushed ticklish spots, but he stayed quiet and stared down at you as you acquainted yourself with him. You didn't even notice how intensely he was watching you because of how focused you were on his chest. He laughed quietly, sending vibrations through his upper body- you pressed your hand fully against his ribs to feel the way he breathed. Then he took your hand and pinned it beside your head.

"Am I beautiful?" He asked with a laugh, his voice laced with amusement, and, something else. You couldn't make out what the other tone in his voice was, but he almost sounded strained. You took a shaky breath before you tried to answer him.

"Y-your beautiful, J-Jeff..." You stuttered, but you didn't know if it was because you were afraid or because you were excited. At some point you'd realized that you were starting to get aroused, their was a faint throbbing sensation between your legs. The idea of Jeff realizing that he was having an effect on you sent chills up your spine, and you shuddered. Then, Jeff moved to lie on top of you and he pulled you into a heated kiss. The kiss was demanding, but he wasn't as forceful as you thought he might be- he was really putting an effort into making you his woman. He knew that if he just had his way with you and left it at that, then you'd never become his- you'd spend the rest of your life trying to evade him. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and used it to coax yours into his, and when you gave in pushed your tongue into his mouth he sucked on it eagerly. Then he pulled his mouth off of yours and dragged his tongue across your jaw, where he stopped to lick your ear seductively.

"Your beautiful (Y/N)..." Jeff cooed in your ear, before he started to kiss his way down your cheek. He peppered kisses down to your neck, where he began to mark your skin with love bites. He slipped both his hands beneath your bra to massage your breasts, and you gasped in response when he started playing with your nipples. Suddenly, he withdrew his hands from your breasts and sat up- he pulled you up with him and proceeded to finish pulling off your shirt. Then, he reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, and he removed that as well. Once your upper body was bare, he cocked his head to the side to observe you, and on impulse you brought your arms up to cover your chest.

"Don't hide..." He said gently, his hands moving to your arms to pull them away from your chest so that he could see your breasts. You felt tears pricking the corners of your eyes as a sudden wave of fear washed over you, and you clenched your eyes shut in hopes of fighting back the images that flashed through your mind. Images of your step-father doing awful things to you. Jeff noticed your reaction and released one of your arms so that he could cup your chin, and he angled your head so that you would face him. You re-covered your breasts with your free arm.

"(Y/N), look at me." He said calmly, despite the rage burning inside of him. He was furious, not at you, but at the pig that had toughed you. The swine that had touched you and implanted the fear of intimacy into your heart and body. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes and met his gaze, and he studied you intensely. Tears sliding down your blushing cheeks, lip trembling from how hard you were trying to repress sobs, eyes wide and pleading. He knew you wanted him to let you go- that you didn't want to be touched. But he wasn't going to leave you. He was going to drive every foul image of that pig from your mind, and replace them with himself.

"Don't be scared (Y/N)... Look at me... I'm going to make you forget about him... After tonight, you'll never be afraid of anything, ever again..." He said gently as he leaned towards you, and once close enough he let his tongue dart out to lick the tears off your face. Then he kissed the corner of your eye softly, and dipped his head toward your chest. He pried your arm away from your breasts, and blew on one of your nipples erotically to provoke a gasp from you. Then, he peered up and locked eyes with you.

"Look at me (Y/N), focus on my face... Look at me and feel everything that I do to you..." He said calmly, before sticking his tongue out to lick your nipple teasingly. You gasped, and arched your back, pushing your breasts closer to his mouth. He held your gaze as he pulled your nipple into his mouth, and you saw the way he sucked on your breast. Try as you might, you couldn't tear your eyes off him. After a while, he released your hands so that he could pull you closer, and you buried your fingers in his hair to push his mouth closer to your breast. He teased your nipple with his tongue and nipped it occasionally to see how you'd react, and after a while he pulled his mouth back so that he could do the same with your other breast. He studied your reactions carefully to make sure he wasn't hurting you, and he paid close attention to every change in your expression. When he was content with his work on your chest, he pulled his mouth back, and with a small "Pop" your breast was freed from his mouth. He stared up at you without moving for a moment, then he let his tongue dart out to lick the sensitive skin between your breasts. He broke eye contact with you for a moment as he began to kiss his way down your stomach, and as he reached your navel he peered up at you intuitively.

"Lie down, and hold still..." He said calmly, his eyes locked with yours. Aroused and afraid, you submitted to him and lied on your back, and you stared up at the half moon that loomed over you. Then, you heard a sound that made you jump out of your skin- you lurched back into a sitting position and stared down at Jeff in shock. In his right hand, he held his knife- and the sound you had heard had been him slicing through your pants. You could tell from the slight breeze on your crotch that your womanhood was exposed, as were your upper thighs- but everything below your knees was still covered. Blushing like mad, you threw your hands between your legs to cover yourself, only to have him pry your hands away so that he could look at you.

"I said not to hide..." Jeff said as he pushed your hands up to your chest, and he continued to push you until you lied back down. He climbed back on top of you and placed a quick kiss on the corner of your mouth, then he pinned your arms to your sides and pulled back enough to look you in the eye without your face being blurry.

"Now, you can do as I ask and make things easier, or you can struggle... I don't want to hold you down (Y/N), but I will if you make me..." He said sternly, moving your arms so that he can hold both of your wrists in one hand. You cringed at his sudden use of force, and whimpered quietly. He loosened his hold on your wrists somewhat thinking that he may have hurt you.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked calmly, looking you dead in the eye. You looked as if you were ready to cry again, but you weren't going to- you no longer felt the urge. Trembling slightly under his steady gaze, you nodded weakly.

"I-I'll behave..." You whimpered, adverting your gaze. Something about his unblinking eyes intimidated you. Under normal circumstances, you'd have met his gaze and waited for the chance to beat him into submission, but this was no ordinary circumstance. The two of you were doing something intimate, something that you'd been terrified of doing since your step-dad first laid his hands on you in _that_ way. He chuckled quietly and gave you a chaste kiss before releasing your wrists, and then you did something that startled both of you. You wrapped your moved your arms under his to wrap them around his back, and you buried your face in the crook of his neck. He tensed up for a split second, but soon relaxed and resumed his task. You felt him trail a hand down your stomach, past your hips, where it landed between your legs. You gasped and clenched your eyes shut when your felt him brush his fingers across your sensitive folds, and you tightened your hold on his back feeling fear spring back to life in your mind.

"Relax... Its okay..." Jeff said gently, and he moved his other arm to wrap it around your back- he started rubbing your shoulder in a soothing manner to help you calm down. You gasped again as he pressed his fingers against your sex. He rubbed around curiously, looking for your hole so that he could get to work on the intense stuff, and when he found it he slowly slipped a finger inside. Your body immediately tensed and you groaned- it didn't hurt, but you were extremely uncomfortable.

"Easy (Y/N), focus on me... Listen to my voice- its me doing this... I won't hurt you..." He shushed you quietly, pumping his finger in and out of you, sending chills up your spine. You felt your blush intensify as he moved his finger- you could hear it- it was a strange, wet noise. To distract you a little better, he turned his face slightly so that he could lick the shell of your ear, and before you could realize what was going on he slipped another finger into you. You took a sharp intake of breath and barely managed to repress another groan- it was still uncomfortable, but you were starting to get used to it. You started to relax a bit, and in response he started scissoring his fingers inside of you to stretch you out a bit.

"Tha—t's it (Y/N)..." He cooed, feeling you relax, and you eventually let go of him to lie back on the ground. By that point, you'd decided that whatever he was doing was starting to feel pretty good. He stretched you out to the best of his ability, putting his long fingers to good use. After a while he turned his focus from getting your body for sex, to trying to find your pleasure spots. He flicked your clitoris with his thumb as thrust his fingers in and out of you, and he felt around inside you trying to see if he could get a good reaction. You'd started moaning quietly when he began to play with your clitoris, but aside from that your responses to his foreplay were far from what he was looking for. He wanted you to scream his name, and obviously his fingers weren't cutting it. He withdrew his fingers, earning a quiet sound of dismay as when you lost the contact he'd worked so hard to get you comfortable with. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them slyly- he was sampling the delicacy before diving in for the main course. He wanted to etch another memory of himself into you mind, so he reached for your wrists and pulled you back into a sitting position, and he locked eyes with yours for a moment.

"(Y/N), pay attention. Keep your eyes on mine and don't look away..." Jeff said calmly, before he slid his legs out from underneath his body so that he could lie on his stomach between your legs. You held his gaze as he dropped his mouth over you clitoris and sucked on it gently- the moan that erupted from your throat nearly made you jump. You'd never made _that_ kind of noise before. Jeff smiled wickedly against your sex, and gave the sensitive lump of flesh in his mouth another light suck- you moaned again, louder this time. Then he moved his mouth a little lower, and his tongue darted out past his lips to lap at your damp folds. He took his sweet time teasing you with his tongue. Sometimes he'd lap between your folds, other times he'd raise his head slightly to tease your clitoris with his tongue. On a few occasions, he barely poked the tip of his tongue into your hole then abruptly pulled back to leave you wanting more. By the time he decided to stop toying with you, you'd already been reduced to a panting, moaning mess- and you held eye contact with him through all of it. The sight of him burying the his mouth in your crotch to drink you dry was probably the most erotic thing you'd ever encountered in your life- it was something you'd never be able to erase from your memory.

You nearly screamed when he finally stopped stalling and stuck his tongue inside of you. He lapped at you sloppily, creating a variety of lewd sounds every time his tongue darted between your insides and his mouth. Somewhere along the lines, you tangled your hands in his hair to push him closer to your. There was a strange sensation in your stomach, one that felt pleasurable and painful at the same time- it could only be described as a strange pressure. The pressure grew more and more intense as Jeff continued to eat you out. Tears started to well in your eyes as the strange feeling in your gut reached an unbearable degree- you honestly thought that you were going to explode. And one way or another, you actually did. Suddenly, your vision when completely white, and you released an abrupt scream as an unexpected wave of pleasure washed over you. The agonizing pressure that had been inside of you burst from between your legs. When your vision finally returned to you, the first thing you saw was Jeff- his face was dripping wet and he was staring at you with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He was actually laughing at you.

"Didn't know your were a squirter (Y/N)..." Jeff chuckled, before he abruptly pushed you onto your back and stood up. You stared at him wide eyed as you watched him unbuckle and pull down his black pants, not to mention his boxers. If you'd been nervous about intimacy before, then the sight of his standing erection was more than enough to make you question what real fear was. How the hell was something like _that_ going to fit inside you? Jeff noticed the astonished expression on your face, and all out laughed at you again. Then he knelt between your legs and began stroking himself as he stared at your crotch- and despite your nervousness, the sight of him doing such a thing was enough to make you moan. He heard your moan and snapped his head up to stare at your face, and he groaned erotically- you swore you saw his arousal twitch. Then, he pulled at your legs so that you'd wrap them around his waist, and he climbed on top of you. You felt his crotch prod yours as he moved nearer to you, and you flinched. He shushed you sweetly and dipped his head in to give you a short kiss- his mouth tasted funny because of what he'd done with it earlier.

"This is going to hurt, (Y/N), so bare with me..." He said gently, before jerking his hips forward and burying himself all the way inside you. You threw your head back and called out in pain as you felt your hymen break, and tears began to freely roll from your eyes. You knew that loosing your virginity would hurt, but you'd never expected it to be this agonizing. Was this how everyone else felt their first time, or did it only hurt this much because Jeff's shaft was the biggest thing you'd ever had inside you? You didn't care- all you knew was that it hurt so much you thought you might be dying. As an act of comfort, Jeff pulled your hands off of the ground and helped you wrap them around his neck, and he kissed your tears away gently while whispering sweetly.

"Shh-shhh, its okay (Y/N)... Relax, it'll feel better soon... Shh now, don't cry..." Jeff said gently, his lips brushing against the skin of your cheek as he tried to talk you through the pain. He was dead still, and your were trembling. The two of you remained in that position for what felt like hours, but little by little, moment by moment, the pain subsided and was replaced by a dull numbness. Trembling, you loosened your hold on Jeff's waist and slid off of him a bit, and a sudden rush of pain shot through your body. You immediately tightened your legs around his waist and pulled him back in, and another wave of pain hit you- but this time there was something mixed with it. Dazed from your tears, you shifted to slide off of him again in an attempt to get your mind to grasp whatever the foreign sensation was. This time, when the pain raced through you, you recognized the other feeling as pleasure- having him moving within you was actually starting to feel good.

"J-Jeff..." You said weakly, feeling the killer jump a bit at the unexpected sound of your voice. He pulled his face away from yours to study your expression.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Jeff asked quietly, his voice strained from the amount of effort he was putting into keeping still. Your hesitant movements certainly weren't helping him keep his cool- he was on the verge of pounding you into oblivion. You took a deep breath.

"M-move..." You whispered hesitantly- and that was all it took for Jeff to cut loose and ravage your body like their was no tomorrow. He pulled himself out of you, only to jerk his hips forwards to bury himself back inside your waiting body. You gasped loudly and arched your back in response to the sudden wave of pleasure that enveloped you- their was still some pain, but it was dissipating rapidly. He chuckled under his breath as he repeated his action, provoking an erotic moan from you. Before you had a chance to register what was happening, you found yourself clinging to him as if your life depended on it, and he was pounding into you as if he were actually trying to kill you with his movements. You were moaning and gasping loudly into his ear, and he let out a grunt with every forward motion of his hips. Both of you were covered in sweat, and you were positive that your thighs were starting to swell from the brute force of him slamming his hips into yours. The strange pressure you'd felt earlier when Jeff was licking you had returned, and you could tell you were on the brink of bursting. Your body felt hot, as if you were on fire, and you knew that Jeff was the source of those flames.

"(Y/N)~" Jeff suddenly moaned your name into your ear seductively, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of your ear. That was it. The pressure inside your body burst from between your legs. Your vision went white. The insane waves of pleasure washed over you, reducing you to a moaning, trembling, sweaty mess. Before your vision could return to normal, you felt Jeff's body tense abruptly, and heard him moan loudly as something hot pooled inside of you. Both of you fell still. Jeff lied on top of you trying to regain his breath, and you lied panting beneath him trying to recover from everything that had just happened to you. The two of you took your time to catch your breath, and once your panting had subsided, Jeff pulled out of you and sat up. He stared down at you for a long time before he stood and went about the task of collecting his clothing. He slipped his black tee shirt and his boxers back on, and he tied his hoody around his waist. He grabbed his pants and knelt down next to you. He pried your torn pants and underwear off of your body, then slipped his pants on to you and tried to find your shirt- and your bra. He found them eventually and helped you put your shirt back on, but instead of giving you back your bra he slipped it into the pocket of his hoody.

Normally you would've punched the lights out of anyone who did so much as look at your undergarments, but you were simply to tired to do so much as lift your head- so lecturing him wasn't even a possibility. Once you were fully clothed, he picked you up bridal style and turned to walk back into the forest- or so you'd thought.

"You can come out now!" Jeff said in an irritated tone, his grip on you tightening as two familiar figures emerged from behind the trees. To your horror, Slenderman and Splendorman stepped out into the open- both of them sported heavy blushes, and Slender looked pretty pissed off.

"So you knew we were here?" Slenderman spat, his voice laced with venom. A nervous look crept its way onto your face as you began to think that maybe the Slender-brothers had been watching you two while, you know. Oh god, if ever there was a moment when you'd of accepted deaths embrace, you'd have done it right then and there- you were so embarrassed. You heard Jeff chuckle mockingly at Slenderman.

"Yeah, and just so we're clear, nothing you can say or do is going to make me leave (Y/N). She's mine now!" Jeff said loudly as he moved a hand up to the back of your head to hold you closer to his chest possessively. Slenderman immediately made a move to lunge and the killer, but Splendorman held him back and attempted to calm him down.

"Slendy! H-hold up now! Lets give him a chance! He did sleep with her after all- I-I mean! (Y/N) actually let him have se- erm... She let him _bed_ her!" Splendorman rambled, trying to convince his younger brother not to grab Jeff and rip him apart. However, his words only seemed to make Slenderman more angry, as he began to struggle harder in his older brothers grasp. Despite the obvious threat to his life, Jeff started to straight out laugh at the pissed off Slender.

"Yeah Sledny, she **let** me bed her~ But if that's not a good enough reason for you, we can always let (Y/N) decide for herself~" Jeff laughed, shifting his weight slightly so that he could hold you a little better. Then, all eyes fell to you as if you were expected to make the decision right then and there, but you were so tired that you couldn't even open your eyes all the way anymore. You stared up at Slenderman through half lidded, sleepy eyes. Everyone noticed your inability to speak- which gave the killer the perfect opportunity to mess with Slender even more.

"Well~ Seeing as (Y/N) is a tad to tired to give us an answer right now, I think I'll be taking her home to get some rest..." He said smugly, before starting towards the mansion- he didn't make it two steps past Slenderman before a tendril wrapped around his neck. The killer stopped dead in his tracks, but said nothing.

"Jeff- I'm giving you one waring and one warning only. If you hurt (Y/N)- I don't care if its emotionally or physically- I'll make sure you regret it..." Slenderman hissed, before letting Jeff go and allowing him to take you home. The trip was silent, save for the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under Jeff's feet as he walked. When you two finally made it home, he brought you straight to the bathroom. He sat you on the toilet and pulled your pants down enough to show your bloody thighs, then he retrieved a washcloth and wiped the blood away. Once you were cleaned up, he put your pants back on and pulled you back into his arms, then he carried you to his room and laid you down on the bed. He pulled his hoody off of his waist and dropped in on the ground, then climbed into bed next to you. He pulled you close to him so that your back was flat against his chest, and he pulled the blankets over both of you before resting his head in the crook of your neck and wrapping his arms around your waist. For hours, the room fell silent save for the sound of breathing. Jeff's breaths had grown so even that you assumed he had fallen asleep. In the hours that you'd simply lied their, you'd regained enough energy to speak, so you called out to Jeff.

"Jeff...?" You asked tiredly, hesitantly moving one of your legs out from under your side so that you could lie more comfortably. When you didn't hear an immediate response you sighed, assuming that the killer hadn't heard you. Then his arms suddenly tightened around your waist and his head moved a bit.

"What is it (Y/N)?" Jeff said quietly, sounding as if he were on the verge of falling asleep. You felt a little bad for disturbing him.

"Did you mean it?" You asked hesitantly. The killer took a deep breath and let out a slow sigh.

"Did I mean what?" Jeff asked slowly. He really did sound like he was ready to crash. You hoped he wouldn't fall asleep on you.

"You said you'd never leave me... Did you mean it?" You asked shyly, a small blush climbing up your cheeks. Then, you felt the killer chuckle and he turned his head so that he could kiss your cheek.

"Yeah, I meant it babe- and if you don't believe me-" Jeff said playfully as he trailed a hand down your stomach to rub your crotch through your pants- you moaned quietly. You no longer felt fear of intimate contact.

"Then I could always show you how serious I am~" He whispered seductively into your ear. You reached for his hand weakly and attempted to pull it away from your private, and to your surprise, he obliged and stopped groping you.

"Not now..." You said quietly, as you felt him settle down against you as he prepared to go to sleep. Then, to your surprise, he slipped something over your eyes- it was the eye mask you'd picked out of the hat earlier. A blush crept up your cheeks, and without thinking you uttered a few more words before falling asleep.

"Maybe later..."

_-In the end, you made it very clear to everyone that you'd chosen Jeff...-_


	4. Photograph

7 Minutes in Heaven: Masky and Hoody

_Rememba- this is a LEMON ^^_

_Recap:_

"_You'd better be telling the truth..." You said irritably as you rummaged through the various items hidden in the hat, noting the distinct way everything felt against your fingers. Some things felt like metal, others felt more like cloth. Some items were big, others were so small your fingers could barely grasp them. Then, after finding something felt nice against the skin of your fingers, you withdrew you hand and pulled out-..._

A photograph. You held it out in front of your face to have a look at it, it was actually a picture of you in your proxy attire. You wore a red cape with a hood and a mask that only covered the top half of your face, so your mouth was exposed. Your mask was white with red floral designs painted around its edge. Underneath your cape you wore a tight, black, long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. The ends of your sleeves and your pants had been bleached white- you'd done that to add a little flare to your outfit. From the way you looked in the picture, you'd just gotten back from a hunt. There was a little bit of blood on your face, and you were holding a bloody knife in your left hand- there was blood on your hand as well. All in all it was a nice looking picture of you. The angle was nice, the lighting was good, there was a clear view of the woodlands in the background. You had a soft smile on your face, and the photograph had been taken mid step, so your posture was nice. You were curious about who had managed to snag such a nice photo of you, seeing as you've never bothered giving anyone the chance to take you picture. Whoever did it obviously did so without your knowing.

"What did you pick?" Splendorman asked happily, holding his hand out to you so that you could hand him whatever you'd picked. You cast him a smile and put the picture in his hand. He held it in front of his face to look at it for a moment, then he giggled happily and held the photo up in the air for everyone to see.

"Alright~ Who's is this~!" Splendor said cheerfully, holding the corner picture firmly between his fingers so that it wouldn't get bent. Then you heard everyone start to chatter amongst themselves, and after about a minute _two_ people broke away from the crowd and walked up the Splendorman to retrieve the photograph. You rolled your eyes seeing who the people were. Masky and Hoody- you could easily distinguish between the two based on what they wore. Masky wore a faded yellow hooded jacket, and as his nickname suggested he wore a mask. A white mask with large black eyes, drawn in eyebrows, and black, feminine looking lips. Hoody wore an orange hooded jacket of the same design, and he wore a ski mask with a stitched on frowny face. The two of them were Slenderman's official proxies. As it were, you were still a proxy in training, and they simply loved to bring that up. Now you were going to be locked in a closet with them for seven minutes- oh _joy_. Once they'd retrieved their picture, the pair of proxies strode over to you and each took one of your wrists in their hands. Then, they dragged you to the closet. Masky went in first, and he pulled you in after him as Hoody pushed you inside so that he could follow.

"Have fun you three~" Splendor chimed, before carefully shutting the door and locking it, leaving you alone with your "Superiors", as they called themselves. You groaned irritably at how cramped in the three of you were. You were literally sandwiched between the two. Your front was pressed up to Masky, and your backside was in full blown contact with Hoody's crotch- naturally, you felt pretty awkward.

"Could you try to make room?" You said coldly, trying to worm your way out from between the two. If you could just get a foot or so to the side, you could stand against another wall and not have to worry the constant contact. Instead of complying with your request, Hoody and Masky wrapped their arms around you to hold you in place, and they moved even closer to you- they may as well have been trying to crush you.

"Hey, what the hell?! Let go of me!" You practically shouted, doing what you could to try and wriggle out from between the proxies- but it was to no avail. So you opened your mouth to scream again, only to have Hoody put one of his gloved hands over your mouth to silence you.

"Just shut up (Y/N), we're not in the mood!" Hoody snapped, purposely kneeing you in your tail bone to assert his dominance over you. You grunted in pain and turned your head to glare at him. They were always like this with you. You "Acted out of line" and they "Disciplined" you to remind you of your place. They had no respect for you as a fellow proxy, and they treated you like maid whenever Slenderman wasn't around to put straighten them out. What was worse was when you trained with them. They were twice as hard on you as they were with anyone else, and thus far they'd never given you a reason to believe that they even _remotely_ care about your well being. So long story short, you hated them, and they hated you. You tried to tell Hoody to get his hand off of you, but since said hand was currently covering your mouth, the only thing you did was make a muffled noise. Then, you did something none of you would've ever expected- you bit Hoody's hand. You clamped your teeth down on his index finger and applied as much pressure as you could, and to your satisfaction he started screaming. Both of Masky's hands flew to your face and he put all of his power into making you let go of Hoody's hand.

He succeded, but at the cost of his own skin. The instant Hoody's finger left your mouth, you snapped your head to the side and bit down on the side of Masky's hand. Your teeth sank into the sensitive skin of the knuckle between his thumb and his middle finger, and he started screaming at you to let go. Instead, you tightened your jaws until you could taste blood- since Masky didn't wear gloves, he had no protection from your teeth. Then the door flung open, and an ambush of tendrils shot into the closet to pull the three of you out and separate you from them.

"What the hell are you three doing?!" Slenderman shouted angrily, putting as much distance between you and the other two proxies as he could without bumping any of you into anything. Then he looked between the three of you to try and figure out what had happened in the closet. Hoody was rubbing his hand in an attempt to soothe the pain your bite had inflicted upon him, and Masky was clutching his bleeding hand- it looked as if tears were dripping from beneath his white mask. Slenderman put his male proxies down and ushered them towards him so that he could inspect their injured hands. First he inspected Hoody's hand. He pulled off the hooded proxy's glove and examined his injured finger. The only damage was a large, ugly, purple and black bruise in the shape of your teeth. Then he took Masky's bleeding hand in his and proceeded to see how much damage you'd done- and virtually everyone in the room gasped. Masky's index finger was ripped open from the main knuckle all the way up to his nail- it had been torn so badly that his bone was showing. A small surge of satisfaction hit you upon seeing how much damage you'd managed to do with a single bite. Slenderman immediately sent the pair of proxies to their room to tend to their injuries, then he turned his attention to you. You were motionless in his grasp, but anyone who looked at you could tell that you were pissed.

You glared daggers at the masked proxies as they rushed upstairs to their bedroom, and for one reason or another you wanted to rush after them to see how much more damage you could do. Well _that _was new- you've never had the urge to chase someone down and beat them before. So why the hell were you so ready to pick a fight with Masky a Hoody? Those two were more than capable of kicking your butt in a fight, and you knew that. Yet you still wanted to go after them. You'd been so focused on the proxies that you hadn't noticed Slenderman reaching his hand out to touch your face, and you visibly jumped when the tips of his fingers suddenly came into contact with your lips. You jerked your head in his direction and stared at him with wide, curious eyes. Why was he touching your face all of a sudden?

"(Y/N), open your mouth..." Slenderman said sternly, and you obliged without delay. You felt him push a couple of his fingers inside your mouth. He touched the inside of your cheeks, your tongue, your teeth, the roof of your mouth, everything. When he finally pulled his hand back, you quickly noticed a tint of red staining his pale fingers, and as soon as you closed your mouth you caught the taste of blood. What the hell? Slender put you down hesitantly after a moment, but kept his tendril wrapped securely around your waist- seemed he could sense how badly you wanted to pick a fight with the other proxies.

"Show me your hands..." He said hesitantly, and again you obliged without question. He took your hands in his and examined them, and you noticed that the fingers he'd had inside your mouth were bleeding a little bit. How did he cut his fingers? You watched him closely as he examined your hands, and you noticed something strange with your fingernails. They were a strange color- a very light shade of gray- and they were longer than you'd remembered. Not longer by much, but still, you just knew something was up. Suddenly he released your hands and withdrew his tendril.

"(Y/N), go to your room and stay there...Splendor, a word please..." Slenderman said to you, then he turned to face his brother who approached him hesitantly. Following his order, you ventured upstairs and walked into your room, and you lied down on the bed to try and think. Okay, for the first time ever you pick a fight with Masky and Hoody, then you keep wanting to attack them knowing that they can kick your butt. Then Slender put his fingers in your mouth and cut them- you could only assume that he'd cut them on your teeth. Then he told you to show him your hands and you noticed something was up with your nails. Then your sent to your room and Slenderman suddenly needs to talk to his brother. All of these things could only mean that there was something seriously wrong with you. So, _what_ was wrong with you?...

*Three days later*

You let out a long sigh as you stare blankly at the windowless wall in front of you. You've been waiting in this room for about two hours now, and Slenderman had yet to return to talk to you. This left you to think over everything that had happened the past few days. After Slender had talked with his brother he came to your room to have a talk with you, and he did his best to explain what was happening to you. Apparently you were going through something called "Proxy Syndrome"- it was something all proxies went through a certain amount of time after meeting their masters other proxies. Groaning, you closed your eyes and set your head atop the table you were sitting at to try and remember the conversation more clearly...

_***Flashback***_

"_(Y/N), I have something you and I need to discuss..." A nervous sounding Slenderman said as he stepped into your room. He sat next to you on the bed and put his hand on your shoulder, and you rolled onto your side so that you would face him. You said nothing, and he continued. _

"_Listen (Y/N), I know you must be very confused right now, and that's natural. You don't know what going on with you, nor do you understand what's happening to your body. I'm here to explain things to you to the best of my ability, so that we can think of a way to handle this..." He said hesitantly, and you moved to sit up next to him. You stared up at him with wide eyes._

"_What's happening to me?" You asked nervously, fearing that you may be turning into some kind of monster- fearing that you may become something dangerous and hurt your friends. Slender put his hands on your shoulders reassuringly to try and keep you calm._

"_Calm down (Y/N), you've got nothing to worry about. Whats happening to you is normal. Now listen, do you remember what I told you after you agreed to become my proxy? I told you that in time your body would start to change in a manner that would better help you service me. Well, right now your body has begun to undergo that change- your becoming a proxy. Right now your teeth and your nails are changing to make you a more apt killer. From what I've managed to confirm with Splendorman, your undergoing one of the few proxy transformations known as "The Ark Shift"- its a special kind of transformation that only a handful of proxies undergo. Your eyes, your teeth, and your nails are all going to be changed according to whatever animal you best relate to. And in time, your senses will change as well. Better sense of smell, better hearing, night vision- any sense or limb that is put to use while hunting will be altered to better suit your means of killing." Slenderman explained calmly, and as he did you felt another rush of fear charge up your spine. He was making it sound as if you were turning into an animal- and you didn't want that._

"_Are you saying, that, I'm turning into a beast?" You asked nervously, and he shook his head enthusiastically. A sigh of relief left your frame before you even realized you'd taken a deep breath._

"_No (Y/N), your not becoming an animal. Only a few, small parts of you body will change. Your eyes, your nails, and your teeth are the only things that will change enough to make you resemble a beast, and from what I've gathered from Splendorman you'll be able to turn your eyes and nails back to normal at will. Think of it this way, some animals, such as cats, have retractable claws. In time, you'll learn to turn your nails back to normal when you don't want them to be claws. The same will apply to your eyes. Once you learn to control it, you'll be fine." Slenderman said calmly, and another question crept into your mind._

"_What about my teeth? And why do I want to attack Hoody and Masky so badly?" You asked hastily, provoking a sight from your faceless master._

"_Your teeth cannot be changed at will. They've sharpened, and are now unable to return to normal. As for why your acting so aggressively towards my other proxies, that's another condition that all proxies inevitably go through. We call this condition "Proxy Syndrome", and it happens to be why there are so few proxies in the world..." Slenderman said hesitantly, pausing for a moment to let you sort through all the information he was throwing your way. After a moment, you gave him a small nod as a sign for him to continue. _

"_Proxy Syndrome is, something that happens when a new proxy is introduced to other proxies. Specifically, when someone like me takes in a new proxy. Listen now (Y/N), this information will probably upset you, but I need you to try and remain calm. Proxy Syndrome is, a **disease** that drives you to try and kill the other proxies. Specifically, its driving you to kill the proxies that I had before you arrived. As in its making you want to kill Masky and Hoody- that's why you attacked them today." Slender said hesitantly, being sure to grasp your shoulders tightly so that you wouldn't do anything drastic. You started to shake as the meaning behind his words hit you, and you grasped his arms in an attempt to calm yourself._

"_W-why does Proxy Syndrome drive proxies to kill each-other?" You asked hesitantly, your voice somewhat shaken. If you had it then odds were Masky and Hoody were going to get it to, and if that happened, you were screwed. They could easily kill you if they wanted to. Slenderman used his hold on your shoulders to pull you into a hug, and he did what he could to try and calm you down._

"_I- we, don't know. We think it has something to do with the proxy's desire to protect their master, but we've never been able to confirm anything. All we know is that it either effects the original proxies, or the new ones. I've seen it once or twice before... When Splendorman had a proxy and he tried to take in a new one, the two of them killed each-other and he hasn't dared to try and take a proxy in since then. But, I think it stems from whether or not the proxies felt threatened by each-other before the disease took hold of them. I think you've caught it because you feel threatened by Hoody and Masky... I've seen how hard they are on you during training sessions, so perhaps the disease is simply driving you to protect yourself from them- but again, I do not know. So... For now we'll just have to think of a way to help you and the others get along... If not... I fear that I may loose all three of you..."_

_***End Flashback***_

You sighed again and cast a glance at the door. Since your talk with Slenderman, he'd been doing everything he could think of to get you and the others to get along- but nothing worked. He'd tried sitting you down to talk- Hoody made the mistake of raising his voice at you and you lunged at him. He'd tried sending you on missions together- the three of you wound up getting into a fight. If Jeff hadn't come along when he did, then you'd of probably been killed, because you were loosing that battle. Everything Slender had tried, ended with you attacking the other proxies. It seemed the more you were around them, the more you wanted them dead, and it was starting to trouble you. As things were going, it was more than likely that you were going to get yourself killed- and Slenderman wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The sound of the door opening threw you from your thoughts, and to your dismay you looked up to see the very proxies you wanted to kill. They were standing next to Slender, holding heavy looking bags. Okay, what was Slenderman's method of bonding now?

"(Y/N), you, Masky, and Hoody are going away for a little while. The three of you are going to live in a cabin about twenty miles South of here until you can resolve your issues." Slenderman said calmly, and you jumped up in response to point out how completely _stupid_ his idea was.

"Slenderman, are you friggen insane?! I can't be left alone with them! I-" You tried to argue, but abruptly silenced yourself when Slender raised his hand as a sign for you to stop speaking.

"I know (Y/N), and believe me, I wish there were another way... But as things stand, I am unable to help the three of you get past this... The three of you either need to accept each-other, or kill off whoever you may... This means that either they will kill you, you will kill them, or you'll all learn to get along... I'm sorry (Y/N), but we don't have any other options... Go to your room, collect your things. You leave as soon as your packed..." Slenderman said sadly, before taking his original proxies and walking out of the room. You hesitated, but, after a while you set out to do as you'd been told. Because in the end, you didn't have a choice. You made your way to your room, grabbed a camping bag, and proceeded to pack anything you felt you might need. Clothing, weapons, feminine products- everything was thrown into the bag. Just as you'd finished packing, Jeff decided to walk into your room, and you turned abruptly to snap at him.

"Get out!" You shouted, only to have Jeff raise his hands defensively and slowly walk towards you.

"Calm your tits (Y/N), I'm not here to fight. If anything, I'm here to try and help... Listen, I don't know whats going on with you and the wonder twins, but I know its got something to do with this "Proxy Syndrome" I've been hearing so much about... Now, I can't guarantee that this'll do ya any good, but there's no harm in trying..." Jeff said calmly, before reaching into the pocket of his hoody and pulling out a choke chain. You cast him a confused look, and hesitantly took the chain from him.

"Yeah yeah, I know that look- but listen. I had a dog when I was a kid- it hated other dogs. Lunged at them snapping and barking every time it saw em. So, my mother put this collar on him. Every time he tried to attack another dog, it choked him a bit and pinched him... Eventually he stopped trying to pick fights with other dogs. Now, I ain't saying this is a one hundred percent full proof method to quell that rage of yours, but theres no harm in trying... So... See ya later, I guess..." He said before abruptly turning and leaving your room. You stared at the door for a long time after he left, then hesitantly put the collar around your neck. Hey, if it worked on dogs, maybe there was a chance it could work on you. You were acting like a wild animal after all...

*One week later*

Well, by means of a miracle you'd managed to go a week without killing Masky and Hoody, and obviously you hadn't been killed by either of them yet. Turns out, Jeff had done pretty well giving you the choke chain. Whenever you found yourself getting into a sever fight with one or both of the proxies, you snagged the chain and pulled on it until it became difficult to breathe. Turns out the lack of oxygen calmed you down enough to just walk away from the fight. But unfortunately, the collar could only do so much. You and the "Wonder twins" had gotten into a number of brawls since you'd left Slender Mansion. Sometimes you started the fights- whenever they got to close to you, or whenever you felt they were looking at your the wrong way, you just lept at them. Other times they started it. Hoody would raise his voice at you, or do something violent which would trigger your assaults. Masky on the other hand hadn't suffered as many of your attacks- mainly because he'd learned to avoid you. In fact, you hadn't actually seen Masky for about two days. He'd walked in on you while you were in one of your moods and hightailed it out of the building before you could sink your claws into his throat.

Yeah, that was right, _claws_, not nails. In the week since you'd left Slender Mansion, your body had continued to change just as Slenderman had said it would. Your canines now looked more like vampire fangs, and while your other teeth hadn't changed in shape, they'd still become dangerously sharp. You'd actually bitten your tongue pretty bad once or twice. Your nails had finished their transformation into claws. They were roughly an inch long, and had grown to a point- they were now a blue-gray color. For the past few days you'd been working on retracting them. Once or twice, you'd managed to make them return to normal, human nails- aside from that you didn't have much luck. Your eyes had changed as well. When you were calm they usually remained their natural (E/C) color, but whenever you got mad they turned golden and literally glowed. Your pupils also turned to snakelike slits. You'd actually seen your eyes once or twice when you were in that state. Honestly, they terrified you- and you knew they scared the shit out of Masky. As for Hoody, he didn't seem to care about your little transformation. If he felt you were out of line, he picked a fight and stuck it out until you walked away. The fights usually ended when you started strangling yourself with the choke chain to stop yourself from trying to kill him. Hell, he'd actually grabbed the chain himself once or twice to get you to lay off of him.

Sighing, you pushed yourself out of the chair you sat on and slowly made your way towards the bathroom. You hadn't taken a shower since Masky took off, and now that you were actually alone you felt safe enough to bathe. Somewhere along the lines, you'd come to believe that your issues with the other proxies strived from how you felt about them. You'd never gotten along with them, and being around them had always put you on edge. Honestly, you'd spent the past year believing that they'd of killed you given the first opportunity. So, in a sense, you were attacking the two of them simply because you didn't trust them. Once in the bathroom, you stripped down and turned on the hot water. Then, you took off the choke chain and stepped under the shower-head. You stayed under and scrubbed yourself until you were sure you were clean, then you stepped out and grabbed a towel. You wrapped the towel around your body, then stepped out of the bathroom and walked to your room. Still wet, you started to rummage through your things in search of a clean pair of clothes- then something struck the back of your head, and your world went black. When you woke a few hours later, your arms were tied behind your back and one of your legs was tied to the bed- and you were still naked. Dazed and confused, you forced yourself to sit up, and you cast a hesitant glance around the room.

You quickly spotted Masky and Hoody leaning against the wall opposite of you, and you bit back a cold laugh. You should have expected something like this. You'd been lashing out at them for over a week, and now they were putting you back in your place. Honestly, you were surprised they hadn't just killed you. Slenderman acted as if he expected someone to turn up dead. Since you were an under trained female proxy, and they were a pair of fully trained male proxies, it was only natural that you'd be the corpse Slenderman expected to see. Sighing, you lied back down to accept your fate- you wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing you struggle. You wouldn't humiliate yourself like that.

"If your gonna kill me, make it quick... Just get it over with and put an end to all this suspense..." You said quietly, your voice one of defeat. Honestly, you'd been expecting them to kill you from the start- even before the Proxy Syndrome took hold of you. Since you were on your back, you didn't see Masky and Hoody exchange hesitant glances with each-other. You only heard the sounds of their footsteps as they approached you, and as soon as they came into view, you closed your eyes and waited for the pain to come. They were going to kill you after all, it would be better if you didn't see your blood splatter on the nearby walls. You'd like it better your last image wasn't one of bloodshed. However, instead of feeling pain, you felt the gentle caress of an ungloved hand on the inside of your thigh. In an instant your eyes snapped open, and you looked up to see the two proxies standing beside you on either side of the bed. Neither of them wore their masks- they must have taken them off after you closed your eyes. You pulled your eyes off of their faces to find out which of them was touching you- it was Masky. His hand was on the inside of your upper thigh- if he was to move his hand upwards a couple of inches, then he'd be touching your most intimate area. Sighing, you dropped your head again and stared blankly at the ceiling- obviously they were trying to mess with you a bit before they killed you. To bad, because you'd gotten over your PTSD nearly four months ago. At this point, they'd get no fear out of you even if they tried.

"Hate to break it to ya Masky, but I got over my PTSD months ago... That isn't going to work." You said blandly, only to feel him slide his hand further up. He ran his finger dangerously close to your sex, but he didn't touch it. The contact made you get goosebumps, but you didn't give them a physical reaction. You saw them cast each-other a suspicious look, then Hoody bent over to look you in the eye.

"What makes you think we want to kill you (Y/N)?" Hoody asked calmly, his expression blank and unable to read. You did your best to shrug your shoulders given your current position.

"You've never given me a reason to think you wanted me alive." You said calmly, a little to calmly for your taste. What had happened to all the rage you'd been feeling whenever they were near you? It couldn't have just disappeared, that wasn't how mental disorders worked. Were you calm because you knew there was no chance of escape? Maybe being tied up had something to do with it. Or maybe they'd hit you so hard they'd given you a concussion, and now you had brain damage. Hell, they might have even drugged you. You'd been unconscious after all, who knows what they'd actually done to you. The proxies exchanged more looks, then Masky bent over to look you in the eye.

"How long have you believed we wanted you dead?" Masky asked blandly, though his voice held a slight note of sadness. You tried to shrug again.

"A while... Since before we came here... Probably since I first met you..." You said blandly though it was obvious by your frequent pauses that you were being completely honest with them. You saw the two exchange looks yet again, but this time they looked, worried? What the hell- were they going to kill you or not? It was starting to hurt having your arms tied up the way they were. Before you could open your mouth to tell them to either kill you or untie you, Hoody pulled you into a sitting position and climbed onto the bed to sit between your legs. Masky climbed behind you, and pulled you so that your back was flat against his chest. You sighed tiredly.

"What are you doing now?" You asked, your voice starting to sound a little irritated. Okay, maybe you hadn't suffered any brain damage. Now you were leaning a little more toward the "They drugged you while you slept" idea. In response to your question, Hoody brought his face to yours- he came so close that your noses actually touched. Masky hooked his chin over your shoulder so that his mouth was right next to your ear- you could hear him breathing.

"(Y/N), do you know why Masky and I have been so hard on you this past year?" Hoody asked quietly, his breath ghosting over your face as he spoke. You tried to turn your head to the side, but turned the wrong way and wound up rubbing your cheek against Masky's face.

"Because you hate me... And don't try to say otherwise!" You said, raising your voice as you felt anger starting to work its way back into your mind, the memories of all the shit they'd put you through flashing behind your eyes. Before either of them had the chance to respond to what you'd said, you'd broke out into a tangent.

"All you two have ever done is pick on me! You worked me twice as hard as everyone else when I trained with you! I mean, god forbid I ever fall more than a few feet behind you in a fucking race! If I ever did so much as stop to catch my breath you'd beat the crap outa me! And sleep! If I ever slept past seven in the morning you'd walk into my room and dump icewater on me! But _why_?! Did you think it was funny watching me struggle like that?! Were you trying to mess me up more than I already am?! I mean, I'm already fucked up in the head! Were you trying to- mhhmp!" Before you could go further with your little rant, Hoody shoved his face forward and pressed his lips against yours. You tried to turn your face away only to have him hold your head in place with his hands, and given the first opportunity he slipped his tongue into your mouth to deepen the unwanted kiss. Or at least you thought it was unwanted- there was no denying the way your body temperature shot up when he kissed you. There was also no denying the fact that you kissed him back as eagerly as he'd kissed you. You don't know why you did, you just did. The kiss was long and sloppy- just a huge mess of frantically moving tongues and rapidly moving lips. When the kiss ended, Hoody caught your lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it gently, before he pulled back and stared at you with half lidded, lusty eyes.

"Do you still think I hate you (Y/N)? Because if you do, then I've got something to tell ya... Masky and I weren't hard on you because we hated you, we were hard on you because we _cared_! We wanted you to get as strong as you could, as quickly as possible... That way you'd be able to fight alongside us no matter how dangerous it got! And..." Hoody said boldly, his voice softening towards his final word as he trailed off. He lent closer to you as if to kiss you again, only to pull back again as he realized what he was doing. Then he clenched his eyes shut and turned to face away from you as if he was about to cry.

"And boys can't help but pick on the girls they like..." Masky's said into your ear out of nowhere, and you jumped slightly in surprise. You'd actually forgotten that he was behind you, which was actually pretty foolish, considering that he had his arms wrapped around your abdomen and his head was resting on your shoulder. That aside, what they'd just said confused you to no end.

"W-what are trying to say? That you two have been bullying me all this time just because you've had some silly crush on me?!" You questioned in disbelief, and in response the two men abruptly moved away from you and got off of the bed. You automatically assumed that they'd decided to stop pulling your leg and either kill you off or let you go, but to your surprise, they started to strip instead. Since Hoody was the only one in front of you, you were able to watch as he slowly removed his clothing in front of you. First went his yellow jacket, then he pulled his black undershirt from his body and threw it across the room. Next, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers- he kicked the stubborn clothing off of his ankles, then climbed back onto the bed to sit between your legs. You felt Masky return to his original place behind you shortly after, only this time when he pulled you back against him, it was skin on skin contact. You automatically realized that he was excited, because the proof of his excitement was rubbing against your lower back- your face must have turned fifty shades of red. Then, Hoody leaned closer to you until your noses touched.

"That's _exactly_ what we're trying to say!" Hoody said boldly, before taking your face in his hands and smashing your lips together. In an instant the two of you were kissing sloppily once again, and the urge to wrap your arms around the hooded proxy's neck drove you to start pulling at your restraints for the first time, and you flinched in pain. The ropes holding your arms together were to tight, they were cutting off the circulation to your hands. Masky noticed the way you flinched, and pulled back enough to look down at your arms, and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Hoods? I think we'd better untie (Y/N), her hands are starting to change color..." Masky said hesitantly, and you jerked out to the kiss to shout at them. They were going to cripple you keeping you tied up like that. Hoody covered your mouth with his hand to prevent you from screaming, and a worried expression appeared on his face- he was afraid you were going to bite him again. Instead, you licked his hand, and he yanked it back abruptly as if you'd burned him.

"Untie me, right now!" You growled, and before you could do so much as blink Hoody had jumped off of the bed to retrieve a razor-blade from his jacket. Then he lept back on the bed and handed Masky the razor, and the masked proxy cut the rope off of your arms to free you hands- he did the same with the one on your leg. Then you were at Hoody's throat before he had a chance to react- but you didn't attack him. You just pinned him to the bed and stared down at him- his eyes were wide with shock and he honestly believed that you were going to kill him. Instead, you collapsed on top of him, and burst into tears.

"Bastars! You bastards! How could you put me through all that?! Do you know how many times I woke up in a cold sweat thinking that the two of you were going to burst through my bedroom door and kill me?!" You sobbed, pounding your fist against the hooded proxy's chest as you vented your frustrations on him the old fashioned, feminine way. In response, Masky moved a little closer to you and put his hand on your back to rub small circles between your shoulder-blades. God, you felt like such an idiot! Crying all over them like that, making such a fool of yourself. But damn it, you were so frustrated! Why hadn't they said anything earlier? Maybe you wouldn't have caught Proxy Syndrome if they'd just told you how they felt! Oh well, at least they let you do as you pleased for once, and they didn't say a word until you stopped crying and pulled your head off Hoody's chest.

"(Y/N)... Are you alright?" Masky said as he grasped you by your shoulders and pulled you off of Hoody, he held your back flat against his chest once more so that he could put his head over your shoulder to kiss your cheek gently. You fought his advances a bit out of spite, but quickly settled against the masked proxy, who nuzzled your cheek affectionately.

"No, I'm not alright!... You hurt me- both of you... Why did you wait until now to tell me how you felt? Why did you have to wait until I caught Proxy Syndrome?! Now its to late to do anything about it..." You said pathetically, pulling your knees to your chest and covering your face with your hands to try and fight back the tears that were threatening to break free from you. In response, Masky reached up to pull your hands away from your face, and Hoody moved to kneel in front of you so that he could lick your tears away.

"We're so sorry we hurt you (Y/N)..." Masky said gently as he began planting kisses on the side of your neck, and before you could register what either of them were doing, Hoody started to lick his way down your body.

"We never wanted to hurt you..." Hoody said apologetically while he dragged his tongue between your breasts. He trailed down your stomach, past your hips, until he was lying on his stomach with his face hovering between your legs.

"So let us take responsibility and nurse your wounds..." He cooed, before dipping his tongue inside your body, provoking a loud, strained moan from you. Then, Masky lifted a hand and turned your face to him so that he could pull you into a kiss. The masked proxy kissed your top mouth, while the hooded proxy kissed your bottom one. You moaned into Masky's mouth while Hoody worked his magic on your private area, and the masked proxy moved his hands to your breasts to knead them gently. After a few minutes under the gentle ministrations of the proxies hands and mouths, you started to feel something strange in your stomach. A strange pressure, that's what it felt like- and you couldn't tell whether or not it felt pleasurable or painful. As they continued their sensual assault on your body, you grew nearer and nearer to your breaking point. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as the odd feeling in your gut drove you to the borderline of pain and pleasure, and your moans grew more frequent. Masky broke the kiss to listen to your desperate mewls of pleasure, and he laughed playfully as he thought of a way to push you over the edge.

"(Y/N), I love you~" Masky whispered in your ear, and a sudden surge of pleasure made you lurch forward as the pressure burst out from between your legs. Your vision flashed white and you cried out in bliss as you buried your hands in Hoody's hair. The masked proxy took this as his opportunity to drag his tongue down the back of your neck, and he pinched your nipples teasingly while you came down from your high. When you were finally able to see again, the first thing you spotted was Hoody trying to dry his face with the back of his hand, and you blushed. Masky hadn't been the one to trigger that orgasm, it was Hoody. He'd bitten your clitoris and hummed at the same time, and the rush of excitement you'd felt from the contact drove you over the edge. The masked proxy just happened to utter the words "I love you" at the same time that his partner decided to give you that final push. Your bush darkened when it finally sank into your head that Masky had told you that he loved you, and you snapped your head to the side to stare at him in shock. You locked eyes with him, and he dipped his head in to steal a short kiss from you, then he moved his mouth back to your ear.

"I love you." He cooed, before removing his hands from your breasts and slipping out from behind you. Before you could utter a question, the proxies switched places. Hoody lied down and pulled you to lie on your back on top of him, and Masky climbed over you to pull you into a passionate kiss. Now it was the masked proxy's turn to kiss you sloppily. Masky suddenly moaned into your kiss and abruptly pulled his mouth away from yours, and he dropped his head to rest it on your shoulder. He continued to moan for a little while, and then you felt something hot and wet run down your thigh. You pushed the masked proxy off of you enough to peer between your bodies, and you gasped loudly at what you saw. Hoody had a hand wrapped around Masky's length, and the fluid running down your thigh was the masked proxy's semen. Your blush darkened further if that was even possible at the realization of what had just happened. Hoody had given Masky a handjob- and he'd done it while you were kissing him! You felt the hooded proxy chuckled beneath you.

"Hey Masky, don't you think its about time?" Hoody asked playfully, and suddenly you felt something poke your backside. Specifically, you felt something poking your asshole. Then, you heard the masked proxy let out a quiet laugh. Okay, now you were starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, I think its time~" Masky said in an amused tone, and then you felt him press the tip of his erection against your womanhood- he rubbed against you teasingly. That's when you realized that they were doing. You threw your arms around the masked proxy's shoulders to steady yourself.

"One!..." Masky moaned as he pushed a little more, dipping the tip of his length inside of you. You clenched your eyes shut.

"Two!..." Hoody grunted as he pushed the head of his erection inside your ass. You whimpered nervously and buried your face in the masked proxy's shoulder.

"Three~!" The both said in unison, and with a sudden jerk of their hips they buried themselves inside of you. You clenched your eyes shut and bit down on Masky's shoulder to block your scream as you felt your hymen break, and you felt blood leak out from between your legs his length ripped you open. Below you, Hoody moved his hands to grasp your legs, and he slowly started to move his hips to shift in and out of your backside. You tightened your hold around Masky in response and whimpered into his shoulder- you were still biting him, but your jaw was loosening. The masked proxy remained completely still, but you didn't know if it was because he was waiting for you to adjust, or because you currently had your teeth buried in his skin. In the back of your mind it dawned on you that you were hurting him- you could taste his blood in your mouth. Below you, the hooded proxy stilled his movements, and you heard him gasp quietly.

"Masky, are you alright?! Man, that's a lot of blood!..." Hoody gasped, one of his hands leaving your leg so that he could grasp your hair. He used his hold on your hair to gently pry your mouth off of Masky's shoulder. That was when you noticed how badly you'd bit the masked proxy. All of your front teeth had pierced the skin of his shoulder, and blood was actually pouring out of the wound. The blood was running down his torso, and some of it dripped onto your collar bone.

"Man Masky, that's a pretty bad bite... That's it, I think we'd better stop. We need to treat that wound..." Hoody said in a worried voice, and for a moment it seemed as if he was about to pull out of you. The masked proxy on the other hand, wasn't willing to stop. He pushed you further onto Hoody, causing you to slip off of him a bit, and he shook his head hastily.

"N-no, Hoody! We're not stopping! We need to see this through- (Y/N) needs to know _exactly_ how we feel about her!" Masky groaned, before he shifted his hips back a little to pull out of you a bit more. You gasped in pain and closed your eyes tightly, and when the masked proxy pushed himself back into you, you whimpered pathetically. God, it hurt. Below you, Hoody decided to do as his partner wished, and he slowly started to thrust his hips to push himself in and out of your backside. Both of them continued with their painfully slow movements until you showed signs of feeling pleasure. When you let out a quiet moan, signaling that you were starting to enjoy their actions, they picked up the pace. Once that happened, it became apparent that Hoody was the more violent one- well, you'd actually known that about him for a while. You'd just assumed that he might be a bit gentler with you during sex. You'd also assumed that Masky would be more violent with you, but to your surprise he was exceedingly gentle. Even as his movements quickened, he took the sensitivity of your body into account. Every thrust of his hips was meant to being you pleasure- he'd even moved one of his hands between your legs to massage your clitoris as he jerked his length in and out of you. What really surprised you was that he was so willing to push past the pain of the wound you'd given him in order to make your first time a pleasurable one. His shoulder was still bleeding a little bit, but it was a few minutes away from stopping.

A sudden twinge of guilt hit you as you stared at the wound you'd left on his shoulder- you honestly hadn't meant to hurt him that badly. You'd only been trying to keep yourself from screaming. Hesitantly, you raised your arms and wrapped them around Masky's back, then you pulled him closer to you. You felt him tense when you placed a soft kiss against his bleeding injury, and you heard him gasp when you parted your lips and began to lick the blood away from his wound.

"(Y-Y/N)?!" Masky gasped, his hips jerking forward violently as you continued to drag your tongue along his wound. You continued to lick his injury until it stopped bleeding, and then after you'd cleaned all the blood within your reach away, you kissed his shoulder again and laid back on top of Hoody's chest.

"I-I'm sorry M-Masky... For hurting you... Y-you too Hoody... Sorry for attacking you..." You moaned gently as the duo continued to thrust into you. Then, without warning, the masked proxy shoved his hips forward and he thrust into you savagely. Both of them started to pound into you as if they expected you to vanish at any moment, and they wrapped their arms around you to hold you closer to them. You were practically being crushed between their bodies. Every movement Hoody made, made your breasts rub against Masky's chest. The pressure you'd felt earlier had returned, and was growing more and more intense as the pair continued their assault on your willing body. You were moaning loudly and clinging to Masky as if he was the only thing keeping you alive. The pressure was building uncontrollably- tears were welling in your eyes and your face felt as if it was on fire. Your insides were burning, and the synchronized movements of the pair thrusting into you weren't doing anything to douse your internal fires. With a violent scream, your vision went white again as a sudden wave of pleasure enveloped your being. The pressure erupted from inside you, and your whole body tensed. A few seconds later, while you were still trying to come down from your high, the proxies buried inside of you suddenly stilled. They moaned loudly and went rigid, and you felt something warm spread inside your body.

It dawned on you that they'd just had their orgasms, and that they'd done it inside you. You also realized that there was a good chance that you'd get pregnant, but at the moment you didn't care. Because it felt nice, being together with them in such an intimate manner. It felt nice connecting with them in such a way. You were barely able to move when they pulled out of you, and you vaguely felt something leak out of your body once they were gone- they'd left a lot of semen in you. You faded in and out of consciousness for a while after that, but when you'd finally regained enough mental stability to register what was happening, you realized that you were lying between them on the bed. Hoody was on your right, with his arm draped over your back and his face buried in your hair. Masky was on your left, and you had your head resting on his chest- you were lying partially on your stomach. One of them was running his fingers through your hair affectionately, but you didn't care enough to find out which of them it was. Instead, you were more worried about what was going to happen after you'd woke up tomorrow.

"Guys... What are we going to do about my Proxy Syndrome?..." You asked hesitantly. Both of them jumped a little upon hearing your voice- they must have thought you were asleep. After a few minutes, you heard one of them sigh. Since you didn't actually feel Masky sigh, you assumed Hoody had been the one to do it.

"Don't worry about it (Y/N), we've resolved the issue..." Hoody said quietly. He sounded tired. You tried to roll over so that you could look at him, but he held you in place with the arm he had on your back. You sighed.

"Are you stupid?... Slenderman said that we're bound to kill each-other, that was why he sent us here. He didn't want to see us destroy one another..." You said weakly, feeling tears welling in your eyes at the idea of your disease taking hold and forcing you to kill them. Now that you understood why they'd treated you so poorly, you weren't angry at them anymore. You didn't want to kill them now that you'd formed such a deep bond with them. Masky lifted a hand to wipe the tears away from your eyes as they fell.

"But (Y/N), don't you remember? We've already killed you, and you killed us too. So you've got nothing to worry about." Masky said calmly, and you tensed against him as he spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We aren't dead! So how can it be over?!" You said loudly, your voice strained with distress. Both of them chuckled quietly and you felt them hug you possessively.

"But (Y/N), we did kill you tonight- twice actually... I killed Masky once, and you killed us both at the same time." Hoody chuckled, and you lifted you head as if to shout at him. Instead, you were silenced by a kiss from the masked proxy.

"Silly (Y/N), we thought you knew already. As soon as you came in Hoody's mouth, you were cured of your Proxy Syndrome. An orgasm is a form of death after all~" Masky said teasingly, and you felt a blush creep upon your cheeks. Well, you hadn't taken _that_ into account- but you still weren't sure that sex was actually the cure to Proxy Syndrome. Before you could say anything else, the pair pulled you closer to them and sighed contently.

"Go to sleep (Y/N)... You'll see, tomorrow, everything will be fine..." They said in unison, and just like that, the three of you fell into a deep slumber...

*A few days later*

Turns out, Hoody and Masky were right about you being cured of your Proxy Syndrome. The three of you were able to return to Slender Mansion a few hours after you woke up. Slenderman was thrilled seeing that all of his proxies had returned to him safely- and you were glad knowing that the duo were going to ease up a little on you from then on. They'd still work you twice as hard as everyone else, but they'd decided to spend their time outside of training doing something more, _productive_, than bullying you. Instead, they decided to try and see how many times they could "Kill" you in one night~

"_They let you die a dozen times by their hands in the night. Then, you woke the morning after ready to die another dozen times before breakfast~"_


	5. Note

7 Minutes in Heaven: Slenderman

_Rememba- this is a LEMON ^^_

_Recap:_

"_You'd better be telling the truth..." You said irritably as you rummaged through the various items hidden in the hat, noting the distinct way everything felt against your fingers. Some things felt like metal, others felt more like cloth. Some items were big, others were so small your fingers could barely grasp them. Then, after finding something felt nice against the skin of your fingers, you withdrew you hand and pulled out-..._

A note- or, more specifically, a crumbled up note. After pulling it out of the hat, you worked the paper back into its proper shape, and held it in front of your face to read it over. A small smile graced your features as you read what was written on the note. _"Always watching. No eyes."_. The words were sloppily written, and the letter O was crossed out.

"What did you pick?" Splendorman asked happily, holding his hand out to you so that you could hand him whatever you'd picked. Your smile widened as you handed the note to the easily excitable Splendor, who held the note in front of his face to read it. Then, his smile widened. He knew who you'd picked as soon as he read the note- and so did you.

"Yoo hoo~ Slenderman~ I believe this belongs to you~ That means you get to go in the closet with (Y/N)~" He chimed as he turned to face his younger brother, and he waved the note teasingly. You laughed playfully as Slender sighed and made his way over to you, and you took his hand eagerly when he held it out to you. Then, he led you to the closet. You took a moment to examine him as he led you to the tight space the two of you were about to be locked in. Tall, thin legs, partnered with long, thin arms. He wore his usual attire- a gray suit with a white undershirt, and a red tie. What little skin was visible was ghostly white, and seemed frail because of his bony structure. When your eyes fell to his face, you closely examined his lack of facial features. No eyes, and no mouth. He did have ears, and something akin to a nose- but his supposed nose was hard to see from far away.

Honestly, his lack of a face constantly made you wonder how he ate or saw anything. So, this game would probably be your best opportunity to ask him in private- it was always so difficult to catch him alone. As soon as the two of you reached the closet, you met a dilemma- there was no way for the two of you to fit properly. You paused and stared up at your master, who seemed to be looking down at you. He cast a few glances between you and the closet, then, he suddenly scooped you into his arms and cradled you like an infant. Then, he squeezed himself into the closet and used his hold on you to keep you from getting crushed. How he kept you from getting squished, you honestly didn't know- but somehow, he managed to keep you comfortable.

"Have fun you two~" Splendorman said playfully as he closed and locked the door, leaving you alone with Slenderman in next to total darkness. Once you were sure no one was outside the door listening, you turned your head to peer up and Slender, who was staring down at you. Or, at least it _looked_ like he was staring at you.

"Slenderman?..." You asked hesitantly, and you watched as the faceless creature cocked his head to the side cutely to let you know that he was paying attention.

"Can... Can you even see?" You asked slowly. The creature in question made a body gesture that represented his confusion.

"(Y/N), why would you ask something like that? You should know how well my vision is." Slenderman said calmly, sounding somewhat hurt. In response, you slowly lifted a hand towards his face to touch it. He flinched when your fingers brushed his cheek, but otherwise he gave no physical response to the contact. That is, he didn't until one of his tendrils wrapped around your wrist to pull your hand back. You jumped slightly at the unexpected gesture, then turned your attention to the tentacle like appendage that held your arm. Alright, it was time to just cut your losses and be open with your faceless master.

"Slenderman... I... You, confuse me. You have no eyes, and no mouth- yet you can see, and talk without issue... And, I've never seen you eat, or drink anything for that matter! And... Your tendrils-" You trailed off for a moment to grasp the tendril that held your wrist with your free hand.

"Can you feel whatever you touch with them?..." You asked hesitantly, and you felt him twist and coil the tendril you held around your hand and squeeze it gently. Then, you looked at him again- he sighed and shook his head.

"Very well (Y/N), I suppose theres no harm in humoring you- I _was_ expecting these questions sooner or later. I just wish they'd been held off for a while longer..." Slenderman said calmly as he tightened his tendril around your wrist- it didn't hurt, but you felt as if he was trying to frighten you. In a way, he was- but you weren't about to let him know that.

"(Y/N), pay close attention... I'm going to show you my true face..." He said calmly as he released another tendril from his back and used it to grasp you (H/L) hair, so that he could prevent you from looking away from him. Your eyes widened in shock as you watched the lower portion of his face tear, and the sound of cloth ripping rang loudly in the confined space you shared with him. You watched as his face tore, and a wide mouth was revealed. You saw that his mouth was lined with a row of sharp teeth, and noticed a long, forked tongue moving within his oral cavity. Dark patches formed where his eyes would be- the skin there sank in slightly to add definition to his face, but aside from that, no real eyes were revealed. You gasped quietly as his grip on your arm and hair suddenly tightened to the point of it becoming painful, and for a moment you were frozen from the fear that Slenderman was working into you. Something was wrong- he wasn't acting like himself. The way he brought his mouth to your ear to hiss at you menacingly. The way he purposely inflicted pain on you, knowing that you trusted him more than anyone else.

He wasn't being the Slenderman you knew! Suddenly, as a desperate attempt to protect yourself and to bring back the being you'd come to think so fondly of, you forced your restrained arm to your face and sank your teeth into his tendril. In an instant, he recoiled the tentacle like appendage, and he hissed in pain as he coiled it into a tight knot. You gasped quietly at the sudden realization that you'd attacked your master, and you stared up at him fearfully as tears welled in your eyes- you could taste his blood. What had you done? You'd just drawn the blood of the being that saved your life- that's what you'd just done. You'd attacked the one who treated your wounds, and took you in when you had nowhere else to go. The one who'd given you _everything_ you'd ever needed to move on with your life. How could you ever forgive yourself?

"S-sorry... I-I'm sorry..." You said weakly, a few stray tears escaping your eyes and sliding down your cheeks. You stared up at him unblinking as he met your gaze, and you watched as he cocked his head from side to side as if studying your behavior. This was the first time you'd actually cried in front of him- usually you turned around or left the building whenever you had to cry. You remained still as he shifted his hand to cup your cheek, and offered no resistance when he pressed the side of your face against his chest. Neither of you said or did anything after that, not until Splendorman opened the door to let the two of you out. As soon as the door opened, Slender turned and squeezed out of the closet, then he handed you off to his brother and fled to his room. Then, Splendor looked down at you cautiously, before carefully carrying you upstairs to your bedroom. He worked your door open with one of his multi-color polka dotted tendrils, then he stepped inside your room and laid you gently on your side on the bed. He took a hesitant step back afterwards and stared down at you for a while, then he slowly extended his arm to run his fingers through your hair gently.

"(Y/N)... Are you afraid of Slenderman now?..." Splendorman asked hesitantly, his voice laced with sadness. You shook your head furiously in response, and bunched the covers up to pull them to your chest. Since you didn't have anything akin to a stuffed animal, the sheets were the next best hug-able thing. With a quiet sigh, the older slender-brother sat down beside you on the bed and touched your shoulder gently.

"Then why did you bite him?..." He asked slowly, moving one of his hands so that he could wipe some blood away from the corner of your mouth- Slenderman must have bled a lot when you bit him. You grabbed Splendor's hand and refused to let it go.

"I-I... He was being strange!... I... I asked him about his face, so he showed it to me... Then... Then he started acting weird!... He held me so tight that it hurt, and... And he hissed at me!... I-I didn't know what to do! I panicked! Then I just... I just..." You did your best to explain what had happened in the closet, but you trailed off towards the end of your story. You couldn't say it- you'd hate yourself so much more if you said it aloud.

"Then you bit him..." Splendorman said calmly, before leaning over a bit to have a better look at you. You were shaking a little, and your eyes still held signs of tears- for a moment he believed that you'd gone into shock. But he quickly convinced himself otherwise- you were just surprised is all. You just needed a day or so to calm back down. He sighed quietly.

"(Y/N), I think it would be best for you to stay away from Slenderman for a little while... Because, the way he acted today..." He paused a moment to shake his head sadly.

"He never shows people his face, not unless he plans on hurting them, or killing them... And he showed you his face today, (Y/N), I think it best that you avoid him... I don't want anything to happen to you..." He said gently, before turning his head to kiss your forehead softly.

"Your like a sister to me (Y/N)- and Slenderman is my brother, whether anyone likes it or not... Get some sleep now... I'll, take you to the zoo or something in the morning..." He said, before rising from your bed and leaving your room. He left the door open a crack to let some extra light in, as if he'd expected you to develop a sudden fear of the dark...

*A few hours later*

You'd been trying to fall asleep since Splendorman left your room, but you were so fixated on what he'd said that sleep wouldn't take you. He said that Slenderman only showed his real face to people he planned on hurting, or killing. So did that mean that Slender still considered you one of his victims? You tossed and turned in your bed restlessly as you pondered every possible reason the "Faceless" being would think of you in such a way- but you couldn't come up with anything. As things were, you and Slender had a good relationship. Or, at least you thought you did. Groaning, you rolled onto your stomach and pressed your face against your pillow, and a dark thought crossed your mind. Had he only wanted your trust so that he could kill you? Or worse, was this a test of your loyalty to him? You practically flew out of your bed when those ideas crossed your mind. No! You weren't going to lie there and wait for your answers, not when the being who had all of them was downstairs in his room! Without so much as another thought on the matter, you pulled your door open and started down the hall. Your crept past the bedrooms and carefully made your way down the stairs. Once near the main room, you examined the area for signs of any other people, and once the coast was clear you tip-toed towards Slenderman's room. As soon as you reached the door, you hesitated. Should you knock? Maybe it would be better for you to just step inside- the only thing you had to loose was you life, right? Besides, if Slender was out for your blood, then in the end there was nothing you could to about it.

So, you took a deep breath and pushed the insanely tall door of his bedroom open, then you squeezed inside and shut the door behind you. Before you had the chance to do so much as start your search for Slenderman, your limbs were bound securely by tendrils and you were yanked away from the door to be slammed against the wall next to the bed. You stared in shock as Slender took a few menacing steps towards you, only to slide you up the wall so that your eyes would be level. The sound of ripping paper started for a moment as he revealed his face to you, and he lent in closer to you so that your faces were only an inch or so apart.

"Bold move (Y/N), coming into my room... But I can't say it was a smart one..." Slenderman hissed, his ice cold breath ghosting over your face as he spoke. You shuddered involuntarily as the cold air hit you, and there was no denying that the tone of his voice frightened you. But you didn't struggle, there was no point- he had you securely bound by his tendrils, and despite your fear, you still trusted him completely.

"Why did you come here?..." He snarled, before his forked tongue darted out to lick your cheek- you flinched. His tongue was rough, like sandpaper- it felt strange against your skin. If he had licked you a little harder, no doubt he would have removed a good portion of your skin. You took a deep breath and locked "Eyes" with him.

"Splendorman said that... He said that you only showed your true face to those you planned on hurting or killing... So, which is it?... Did I risk my body by coming here, or my life?" You asked hesitantly, and you watched intently as he withdrew his tongue and cocked his head to the side to examine you. Then, he laughed darkly and tightened his hold on your limbs- you gasped quietly in pain.

"Your body for sure- I have no intention of killing you..." Slenderman said darkly, before his tongue darted out to lick your other cheek. You shuddered somewhat at the gesture- it was as if he was tasting you. Well, technically he was- but that wasn't exactly what you meant by taste. Your emotion- that's what he seemed to be licking. He chuckled coldly.

"Now, the question remains... Do you know what I mean when I say you've risked your body by coming here?..." He asked in a menacing voice, before he dragged his tongue downwards to lap at the skin of your neck. You shuddered again upon feeling the tip of his tongue tease the skin on your collar bone, and a somewhat disturbing thought crossed your mind. The way he was licking you, the way he was speaking- the strange way he'd been acting. The similarities were small, but he was almost acting like an animal fighting for the attention of a mate- like a deer or a lion around mating season. So if he was the beast fighting for a mate- that made you the love interest he had in mind. You took a deep breath to try and steady yourself.

"W-well... When I came here, I thought I was risking my ability to walk, or move... I thought you were going to cripple me..." You said slowly. You were having difficulty concentrating because of his tongue- he'd actually wrapped it around your neck to taste as much of your skin as possible.

"B-but now... The way your acting... Your t-tongue... Tendrils wrapping... You... You s-seem like... An animal, d-during rutting season... S-so, does that mean... You w-want my, actual body?..." You said shakily, feeling his tongue tightening and loosening around your throat. He was acting on whims, teasing your sensitive skin in whatever way he chose, whenever he chose. Your heard him chuckle as he removed his tongue from your throat, and you shuddered more as his tendrils started working their way up your limbs towards your body.

"I suppose, that's one way to put it... I do want your body, yes- but I want so much more..." Slenderman cooed, his voice suddenly becoming gentle as he lent in to nip at the skin of your neck seductively, provoking a quiet gasp from you. You tried to pull your arms away from the wall to touch him, but he refused to let you move.

"W-what else do you want... From me?..." You asked breathlessly, feeling his sharp teeth pierce your skin- a moment later, you felt something warm running down your neck. You were bleeding- and not long after you realized that, you felt his tongue lapping at the red fluid that flowed down your throat.

"Mmm... _Everything_... Your blood... Your flesh... The air you breathe..." Slenderman said as he continued to litter your neck with bites, and he licked the blood out of every wound until they stopped bleeding.

"But above all else..." He murmured as he trailed his lips up your neck to graze his teeth along the skin of your jaw. Then, he pulled his head back and licked his lips- he was probably trying to clean your blood off of his mouth.

"I want your _heart_..." He said quietly, before he suddenly dropped you. You slid down the wall and landed on your feet, but you fell to your knees and stared up at him as he took a few steps backwards to give you space. Behind him, you clearly saw his bedroom door, and to your side was his bed.

"If you want to run, I suggest you do it now... Otherwise, you won't be leaving this room until I've laid you on the bed and made you mine..." He said darkly, his voice laced with desire. You remained on your knees, and you looked constantly from Slenderman to the door. His warning was his way of giving you a choice- and it was one you didn't exactly know how to make. He'd said so much to you, made himself so clear- you knew that if you walked away, your relationship with him would change forever. The same applied to if you accepted his advances. The matter was deciding which change you were more at ease with- and in the end, you didn't need to think long to figure out which option you were better off choosing. Slowly, you pushed yourself off of the floor and you walked over to Slenderman, then, you took a deep breath in preparation for what you were about to do.

"Y-you want me... Then, take me..." You said shakily, your voice trembling. You put everything you had into standing in place as Slender knelt down and strained his neck to put his face in front of yours. He studied you intuitively for a moment, then moved a hand to touch your cheek gently- you flinched at the contact.

"You say that despite how terrified you are... You're willing to give yourself to me despite your nervousness... Why?..." Slenderman asked calmly, his other hand moving to your side to caress your hip lovingly. You turned your face away from his, only to have him move his hand to your other cheek to turn you back to him. You took a shaky breath, and closed your eyes for a moment.

"B-because I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't... Your, important to me Slenderman... I-I don't want to loose you..." You said hesitantly, and you watched nervously as Slender turned his head from side to side to examine you as you spoke. Then, he moved the hand on your hip up your body to cup your other cheek so that he could hold your face in place. He strained his neck further to bring his face closer to yours- so close that your lips actually came into slight contact.

"You... Value me that much?... So much that you would be willing to become my lover?..." Slenderman asked hesitantly, his lips coming into more contact with yours as he spoke. Shakily, you brought your hands up to touch his face. In response, he lifted a hand away from your face and placed it over top the one you'd put on his, and he squeezed it gently. You were trembling, but it was from more than fear. What was the other feeling that made you shake? Your heart was pounding- you'd be surprised if Slenderman wasn't able to hear your heartbeat. After a moment, you offered a hesitant nod.

"Yes... I value you... Above all else..." You said slowly. A moment later, you felt Slenderman press his lips against yours gently. You jumped at the sudden contact, but soon your eyes slid closed and you kissed him back timidly. This was your first kiss after all, so you didn't exactly know what to do. The kiss was slow, and deliberately gentle- you could tell that Slender was holding himself back for your sake. You were young, inexperienced- he didn't want to break you. Hesitantly, you moved your arms to his neck and wrapped them around him. In response, he wrapped his tendrils around your frame to bring you closer. He looped his arms under your knees to lift you up, and without breaking the kiss, he slowly carried you over to the bed, where he laid you down and climbed over top of you. He pulled his mouth off of yours to give you a chance to breathe, then he sat up and stared down at you intently. Just from a kiss, you were blushing, and your body was trembling. He took a deep breath through his nose to take in your scent- to see what emotions were driving your body to shake so innocently beneath him. Fear, anxiety- but he also caught a faint whiff of excitement. Ah, so you were getting aroused- he just needed to give you more contact to make your body more willing to accept his. In a flash, he summoned more of his tendrils and wrapped them around your frame carefully. Your arms, legs, torso- he held them all securely so that he could lift you off of the bed. Then, he climbed atop the bed and moved to lie down on his back, and he set you on his abdomen gingerly.

"Are you comfortable?..." Slenderman asked calmly, before he moved his tendrils to start working you out of your clothing. You whimpered and squirmed nervously as his tentacles wormed underneath your clothes and came into contact with your skin. You were surprised how easily he'd worked your shirt off, and you gasped quietly when removed your bra with ease- he'd probably had some practice doing that. You looked away shyly- had he not held your arms in place, you would have tried to cover your exposed breasts.

"P-physically, I-I'm f-fine... P-please... S-stop staring..." You stuttered, silently wishing that he'd release your arms so that you could cover your chest. He did no such thing, and he didn't stop staring at you. Instead, he put his tendrils to work on unclothing his upper half, which was kinda difficult considering that you were sitting on him. Nevertheless, he worked his clothing out from underneath you and managed to slip out of his suit and shirt.

"No... Besides, you're to beautiful to look away from... Raise off of me a bit..." Slenderman said calmly, before pulling your arms up so that you would stand partway off of him. Then, to your surprise, he worked his tendrils into your pants and underwear- within moments, you were sitting on his bare chest completely naked. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, to prevent you from trying to cover yourself, he used his tendrils to hold your legs open so that he could have a clear view of your privates. To your dismay, he locked his non-existent eyes on your crotch and licked his lips hungrily.

"Lovely..." He cooed, before moving both hands to your private area to touch your most sensitive parts. At the same time, he moved a few of his tendrils to play with your breasts- one of them even went to your mouth to spend some time with your tongue. What actually caught you off guard though, was that it was the same tendril that you had bitten earlier- you could taste the scab that had developed where your teeth had broke the skin. You sucked gently on the wound at first, only to moan loudly when Slenderman began to massage your clitoris with his thumb. He used the fingers on his other hand to touch your insides- he teased your innermost parts with his fingertips while he slowly drove you mad with his thumb. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as the remnants of your PTSD tried to drive you into a corner, but all it seemed to do was increase your sensitivity to the tendrils toying with your body. They massaged your breasts tenderly, and flicked your nipples every now and again to provoke a gasp from you. One of them moved to your backside to rub between your ass cheeks- it eventually slipped inside your hole and snaked inside you. You moaned loudly against the tendril that was in your mouth, and Slender picked up the speed of every appendage he had working on your body. The tendrils teasing your breasts rubbed them faster. The fingers at your womanhood slipped in and out easily, brushing against sensitive spots every time they moved.

The thumb on your clitoris drove you made, and without meaning to you were shaking your hips to press closer to Slenderman's hand. You could feel the tendril in your ass moving, and the sensation made you tense your abdominal muscles to squeeze it. A strange pressure built inside of you, you threw your head back and moaned senselessly in response to the near unbearable pleasure that all the contact was giving you. Being touched everywhere at once made it impossible for you to think clearly, if you could even think at all. Slenderman withdrew his tendril from your mouth so that he could hear your moans clearly, and he licked his lips hungrily as he examined your needy expression. The blush on your face, your watering eyes. Your body squirming on top of him as he teased you mercilessly. You were close and he knew it. He sat up abruptly and locked his lips with yours, and you moaned loudly as the pressure in your body suddenly erupted from between your legs. At that very moment, a sudden burst of pain hit you, and tears began to stream down your face in response to it. You couldn't tell what hurt and what didn't, but when Slender finally pulled his mouth off of yours he peered down between your legs as if to examine your private. Your did likewise, because you were concerned- there was a dull pain coming from inside of you. When you looked down, you gasped abruptly and fright to fought back more tears.

Three of Slenderman's fingers were all the way inside of you, and there was blood pooling in the palm of his hand. You clenched your eyes shut and let out a quiet whimper as you tried to keep yourself from screaming. What had he done to you? You weren't supposed to bleed just from his fingers! In response, Slender wrapped his unbloodied hand around you to pull you closer to him, and he shushed you gently.

"Its alright (Y/N), your alright... Listen, you have nothing to worry about... I wanted to get you past the painful part beforehand, so that you wouldn't have to suffer later... (Y/N), look at me..." Slenderman said, before slowly pulling you back and moving his hand to your cheek so that he could coax you into opening your eyes. When you did, he slowly forced you to tilt your head downwards so that you were looking at your bleeding privates. Then, he slipped his fingers out of you.

"My fingers, are much longer than yours. I used them to break your hymen, and I have done nothing more to wound you. Look, the bleeding has stopped. You are not hurt (Y/N). You are not hurt." He said calmly, before releasing his hold on your head so that you could look him in the face. You held his gaze and watched as he brought his bloodstained hand up to his mouth. You stared at him as his tongue darted out to lap your blood off of his hand, and you couldn't repress the slight shudder that left you when he moaned at the taste of your blood. Then, you felt his tendril slip out of your backside, and he lifted you off of him to lie you down on the bed. He climbed over top of you and lent down to pull you into a short, but heated, kiss. He wrapped his tongue around yours and sucked on it gently, then he pulled back and trailed his rough tongue down your throat. He paused a moment to nip at your skin and leave another mark, and after he lapped up the blood that leaked out of the small wound he trailed lower. He withdrew his tendrils from your breasts to cup them with his hands, and he squeezed them gently to feel how soft they were. Then, he let his forked tongue dart out again, and he licked your nipple suggestively. You stifled a moan when he wrapped his lips around your nipple and gave it a strong suck. Had your arms not been restrained by his tendrils, you would have wrapped your arms around him. He pulled his mouth back, and released your breast with a quiet "Pop", before he dipped back in to capture your other teat.

A loud gasp escaped you when his teeth came into contact with your nipple, and you realized that he was nibbling on your breast. You didn't know whether or not you wanted his teeth to sink in, but you knew that you loved the feel of him biting you. When he finished with your other breast, he pulled back to release it with another quiet "Pop", then he dragged his tongue further down your body. He paused a moment to lick a small scar located above your navel, and he kissed the mark affectionately.

"This mark... Its from when he stabbed you, correct?" Slenderman asked gently, before he latched his mouth onto the tender skin of your abdomen so that he could suck on your scar. You moaned softly and wiggled a little underneath him- that was a fragile spot.

"Yeah... He did it... The first time I fought back..." You gasped between your moans. His teeth scraped gently against the skin surrounding the scar, and his tongue teased the mark directly without mercy. For a moment you believed that he was trying to reopen the long healed wound, and when you peered down at him you weren't surprised to find blood leaking from between his mouth and your skin. Honestly, you were surprised that he was able to do something like that without triggering pain- for some reason, you really enjoyed the somewhat aggressive contact. Suddenly, he pulled his mouth away.

"You mean the _only_ time you fought back... I was always there (Y/N), watching the way he treated you... You resisted the first time he advanced on you, and he stabbed you with a steak knife..." Slenderman said calmly as he continued to lick the bleeding wound he had inflicted on your stomach. Suddenly, he brought a hand up to your abdomen and began to claw at it with one of his fingers.

"I remember... That night, you stumbled out of your home clutching your wound... You were bleeding everywhere... Somehow, you made your way into the woods... You lied down in a patch of flowers, and pressed flower petals into your wound... I never understood, why you did that... Was there a reason?" He asked slowly as he dug his nail into your skin, and he moved his finger around to etch something into your flesh. He repeated the action a number of times, and paused every once in a while to lean down and lick the blood away so that he could see what he was doing. You shrugged a little.

"I don't think I had a reason... I just, liked the flowers I guess... They felt nice, so I thought they might make me feel better..." You said calmly, though the expression on your face was probably more erotic that you might have expected. You watched intently as he continued to carve your skin with his nail, and you noticed that he scratched the scar on your abdomen every chance he got. He muttered something under his breath then dipped his head to lick your wound again, then he pulled back and used the tendrils holding your body to force you to look down as his work. You immediately recognized the new mark as his trademark symbol- a circle with an X through it. He'd used the scar on your abdomen to decide how to draw the X in. You tilted your head to look up at him curiously.

"With this, I mark you as mine..." Slenderman said calmly as he tapped the mark he'd put on your stomach, and you couldn't help but blush at his words. He was being so possessive. Then, he took your face in his hands and pulled you into a short kiss- or rather, to give you a taste of your own blood.

"Now, lie back and let me claim you..." He said seductively, before gently moving you onto your back so that he could return his face to your stomach. He gave the mark he'd put on you a few suggestive licks before deciding that he'd given it enough attention, then he trailed kisses down the rest of your torso until his face was hovering between your legs. His tongue darted out again to circle your clitoris, and you gasped. The rough texture of his tongue had an amazing effect on your sensitive area- if he kept that up, then odds were you'd never want to leave his bed.

"Hmm... There's still some blood down here... Let me clean it up~" He cooed, before abruptly shoving his tongue into your unsuspecting body- you threw your head back and called out loudly in bliss.

"Oh god~!" You moaned loudly, and for the first time since you'd been bound you began to struggle in the slender being's grasp. You wanted to touch him. You wanted to cling to him- to feel him with your hands. However, instead of letting you go, Slenderman decided to bind your arms above your head and spread your legs further so that he could have better access to your nether regions. You moaned loudly in frustration as his tongue lapped at your innermost parts, only to put your own tongue to work when he shoved one of his tendrils into your mouth- your fault for having it open like that. The pressure you'd felt earlier had returned, and your struggles increased as you tried desperately to touch Slenderman. Before you had the chance to do so much as free one of your arms, the pressure in your abdomen burst from between your legs. You cried out in ecstasy and threw your head back as your vision went white, and when you managed to regain your sight you lifted your head to peer down at Slender. Your blush darkened further when you saw his face. There was _something_ dripping off of his chin, and he was licking that same substance off of his lips happily. He pulled his tendril out of your mouth.

"Well..." Slenderman chuckled playfully, before he brought a hand up to his face to wipe his chin with the palm of his hand- then he licked his hand. You couldn't repress the excited groan that escaped you when you saw that.

"Here I thought I'd known everything about you, but I certainly didn't see _that_ coming... Seems you've been holding out on me (Y/N)..." He said seductively, before freeing you from your restraints- as in, before he removed his tendrils from your limbs. However, you remained in place, and in the end you just watched as he unbuckled his belt. You watched as he removed the leather object, then slipped down his pants and boxers- he let out a sigh of relief once his, well, you couldn't say _little friend_. He chuckled upon noticing that you were eying his erection intently.

"Like what you see~?" He teased, before using his tendrils to wrap your legs around his waist so that he could grind your privates together. You gasped loudly, and tried to pull away from him out of instinct, but he wrapped his arms around you and pressed your chest snugly against his.

"Don't be shy now, its a tad late for that~" He cooed as he continued to rub your privates together, and suddenly you felt the tip of his erect member slip inside you.

"Wait!" You gasped abruptly, and Slenderman immediately stilled against you.

"What is it (Y/N)? Are you afraid?" Slenderman asked gently, and he brought a hand up to run his fingers through your hair. You flinched a little at the contact and wrapped your arms around his back to press your face against his neck.

"I... Yes..." You said weakly, and you felt him trail his hand down the back of your neck to rub your back gently. Then, you heard him sigh.

"Do not be afraid (Y/N), it will not hurt I promise..." Slenderman said gently, before he wrapped a number of his tendrils around your back to hold you in place so that he could rest his elbows on the mattress. He shifted his legs a bit to get more comfortable, and he accidentally pushed further inside of you- both of you gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure that shot through your bodies.

"B-but!... Theres no way that it'll fit!..." You gasped in embarrassment, and not a moment later you heard him laugh happily. Well, if you were embarrassed earlier, then you didn't want to know what the word for this new emotion was- all you knew was that your cheeks were burning.

"(Y/N), how silly of you~ Of course it will fit! Just hold still for a moment, and I'll show you-" Slenderman said playfully before abruptly jerking his hips forward. In a flash, he was buried all the way inside of you- for him to get any deeper, he'd have to cut off your legs, because your bodies couldn't possibly get any closer to each other. You gasped loudly at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

"Just how easy I can slip inside~" He moaned upon feeling your heat engulf him, and since he didn't have to worry about you being in any pain, he didn't fall still. Instead, he began thrusting into you quickly- but he made sure not to be too rough right away. Key phrase being _right away_. The moment he felt your legs tighten around his waist- when you moaned his name into his neck in a way that sent jolts of excitement up his spine- he stopped showing mercy. As soon as his name left your panting lips that first time, his hips shot forwards at an inhuman speed and he pounded into you so hard you were surprised your eyes didn't pop out of your skull. Hell, you were surprised he didn't shatter your pelvis and spine every time he brought his hips against yours. You clawed at his back desperately and cried out his name repeatedly as he thrust into your body without restraint. Hot. The friction your bodies made. The pressure that crept inside your body with renewed vigor. The sounds of his body slipping in and out of yours- the wet, slick sound of you sucking him inside. The sound of his skin smacking painfully into yours- the slight twinge of pain that came with every slap of his thighs against your rear. Everything was making you _hot_- so hot that your breath was coming out in puffs of white. The two of you had actually created enough heat to make steam rise off of your bodies. Enough heat to make the air you breathed visible upon expulsion.

At some point, for a reason you weren't able to mentally comprehend, he slipped one of his tendrils inside your arse to work it in and out of you in time with his thrusts. You had no idea why he did it, all you knew was that it was driving you to an ecstasy so intense that it brought you to tears. When the tendril slipped inside your rear, the pressure it created inside of you became to much to bare. With a sudden shout, the pressure burst from between your legs and you felt something hot and wet spill all over your thighs. Your vision went white and you were unable to properly regain your sight, because your orgasm refused to end. Slenderman continued to pound into your body without mercy even as you came, and it seemed that your orgasm wouldn't end until he slowed or stopped his movements. And from the feel of the way he was riding you, you doubted that your prolonged orgasm was going to end any time soon. So, it is needless to say that you eventually burst into tears from the endless assaults of pleasure wracking your body, because after a while it became unbearable. You couldn't tell if you were in pain or if you were trapped in bliss- all you knew was that you wanted it to _stop_. Desperate for rest you unwrapped your arms from Slender's back, and to your surprise your upper body fell against the bed. You stared up at him through half lidded, teary eyes as he peered down at you. He was grunting loudly, and you swore that he had a pained expression on his face despite him not having one. Both of you were desperate for the ecstasy to end, but it couldn't, not until Slenderman had had his sweet release.

"S-Slender-mahhh—n!..." You gasped senselessly as you reached your hands out shakily to grasp his arms, and you felt pressure returning to your insides with an intent to kill. This time, the pressure was agony- you felt as if your insides were being torn apart. Considering how hard he was driving into you, you actually wouldn't be surprised if that was actually the case. You tightened your hold on his arms, your claws unintentionally retracting to sink into his skin, and you pressed the back of your head into the mattress as your back suddenly arched.

"**I love you!**" You screamed before you even realized the words were on your lips, and in a flash Slenderman's body smashed into yours one last time before he suddenly went rigid. The agonizing pressure that had plagued you erupted from between your legs just as you felt something hot seeping into your body. You felt something leaking out of you as both your bodies fell still, save for the rapid heaves of your chests as you took air in by the gallon. You gasped so hard that the air stung your lungs painfully whenever you took a breath. Your mouth went dry and your throat got sticky- but still, you continued to suck in air until you were finally able to breathe normally again. Well, semi-normally. You still panted, but you'd calmed down enough to breathe through your nose rather than a gaping mouth. As soon as you hit that point, Slenderman slipped out of you slowly, provoking a pained gasp. No doubt about it, he'd been to rough. Somehow you managed to life your head to peer down your body, and you easily saw blood smeared all over his thighs and, well, his _friend_. Alright, that settled it- no sex for a _long_ time. Slender seemed to notice where you were looking, and his gaze settled in the same area, then he abruptly sat up to examine your lower half.

"Oh my..." Slenderman said nervously, before moving one of his hands to gently brush the skin on your thigh with his thumb. You snapped your head backwards and quietly called out in pain- oh god, what had he done to you.

"Sorry (Y/N), I went a little overboard with you... Wait here, I'll go and get you some pain killer..." He said before he abruptly moved off of the bed. He quickly pulled on his pants and boxers, then he made his way towards the door and opened it quietly before disappearing. Then, things were quiet for a while, before you heard the sounds of someone yelling down the hall. Scratch that, you heard the sound of about four different voices- and only one of them actually belonged to Slenderman. Your eyes widened and you immediately got to work on trying to cover your exposed body with one of the blankets, but you couldn't even move. Whenever you tried, pain coursed through your body and you had to snap your eyes shut to bite back a scream. Man, Slender really laid into you- and whats worse, he wasn't actually trying to hurt you! Alright, rule number one- never have sex with Slenderman if he's angry, because you do not want to find out what will happen. Rule number two- he's never being on top _again_! Rule three- rule two wont stand a chance, get a gag so no one else will hear your screams. Had you been able to move you would have jumped when the door abruptly slammed open, and to your dismay four people came rushing into the room. First came Splendorman, then Slenderman, and last in came Masky and Hoodie.

"Oh my goodness!" Splendorman shouted as soon as he reached you, and to your dismay his hands immediately went for your sore legs. You were unable to bite back a scream when he spread your legs to look at you, and Splendor gasped as he abruptly pulled his hands away. Then he snapped his head around to glare at Slenderman, who for the first time since you'd met him, seemed nervous.

"How could you?!" He screamed at his younger brother, before throwing a tendril at Slender to snatch something out of his hands. You quickly recognized the item as a tube of pain killer. From there, things got very awkward for you. Masky and Hoodie climbed on top of the bed and sat next to you, and they watched as Splendorman applied the pain killer to every spot on your body that bore a mark. Your neck, your breasts, abdomen, your thighs. He even applied the cream to your, erm, interior soreness. Long story short with that explanation, now two slender-brothers knew what your insides felt like. When that was finally done you watched as Splendor turned and proceeded to lecture the living daylights out of his little brother- but you didn't actually get to hear the conversation. Why? Because Masky and Hoodie decided to cover your ears- and to make matters worse they talked to each-other knowing that you couldn't hear anything. As if things weren't awkward enough, the proxies kissed in front of you. Hoodie pulled up his and Masky's masks, and they locked lips for a full minute as if you weren't even there. Well, now you understood why they fought so well alongside one another- you just wished you'd figured that out by another means. Then they suddenly pulled their hands off of your ears and they were dragged out of the room by a very unhappy Splendorman. Honestly, until that point you never believed that the happy-go-lucky being was capable of rage. Well, he'd proved you wrong, good for him.

The next thing you knew, Slenderman was climbing into bed and pulling you on top of him. He laid you down on top of his chest, and he put his hand to the back of your head to press your face into the crook of his neck. Then, he pulled the covers over both of you and sighed tiredly.

"I'm, er, sorry about that..." Slenderman said nervously as he wrapped his arms around your back- and you couldn't help but giggle. Awe, now he was the one being shy- and you damn well intended on taking advantage of that!

"About what? Fucking me so hard I won't be walking for a week? Letting Splendorman apply pain killer to my private parts? Letting Masky and Hoodie see me naked, and letting them watch Splendor put his hand somewhere it didn't belong?" You said in a mocking tone, and you felt Slender tense underneath you. He coughed awkwardly for a moment or two to try and compose himself.

"For everything you just said- and for everything I'll be doing to you tomorrow morning." Slenderman said quietly, causing you to tense up. As if you hadn't caught the last few words he said.

"What do you mean, by everything you'll be doing to me tomorrow?..." You asked hesitantly, and you heard him chuckle lightly.

"Well, I'd suggest that you get comfortable, because you won't be leaving this room until I've finished courting you~" Slenderman said playfully, before you felt something brush against your backside. Your eyes must of grown to the size of saucers, but you were to surprised to speak.

"Probably should have warned you about this earlier, but my kind have a grueling courtship process. Males hold their mates captive for the first three months and have their way with them daily. So, by the time you leave this room-" He said as he slipped a tendril inside your feminine area to demonstrate what he was implying. You moaned quietly and started panting- what he did, it hurt, but there was also pleasure.

"I'll know every nook and cranny of your body, and neither of us will have to worry about you being sore after sex, because you'll have gotten used to how rough sex with me is~" With that, your life as Slenderman's lover began.

_ "The courtship process was grueling indeed- but you enjoyed every moment of it~"_


	6. Feather

7 Minutes in Heaven: Laughing Jack ~Feather~

_Rememba- this is a LEMON ^^_

_Recap:_

"_You'd better be telling the truth..." You said irritably as you rummaged through the various items hidden in the hat, noting the distinct way everything felt against your fingers. Some things felt like metal, others felt more like cloth. Some items were big, others were so small your fingers could barely grasp them. Then, after finding something felt nice against the skin of your fingers, you withdrew you hand and pulled out-..._

A feather. A long, black and white feather that looked way to perfect to have come from a real bird. A smile tugged at your lips as you ran it across the palm of your hand- it felt smooth, and silky. You decided right off the bat that you'd ask whoever owned it if you could have it. Why? Because if felt nice, and you liked it. Besides, whoever put it in the hat couldn't have cared much about it- they'd put it in there at the risk of getting it ruined after all.

"What did you pick?" Splendorman asked happily, holding his hand out to you so that you could hand him whatever you'd picked. You smiled up at him and held out your hand to hand him the feather, and he took it from you carefully to look it over. He grasped it with only his index finger and his thumb, then without warning he tickled you under you chin to provoke a quiet giggle from you. In response, he giggled happily as well. He loved it when you laughed, it was probably because he was the only one you'd laugh in front of- you hadn't done so much as chuckle in front of anyone else, not even Slenderman. After he'd finished ticking you with the feather, he held it up in the air and fluttered it around by flicking his wrist.

"Alright~ Who's is this~!" Splendor said happily while he continued to wave the feather in hopes of gaining the attention of whoever owned it. You honed your ears and listened intently as everyone began to mutter amongst themselves, but there were so many voices that you couldn't separate one voice from another. After a couple of minutes the voices toned down as someone broke out of the crowd and walked up to Splendorman to retrieve his possession, and you were somewhat surprised at who that someone happened to be. Short, unkempt black hair. Ash white skin. Demonic silver-white eyes. Black and white striped cone nose. Large, sharp toothed smile. Tall frame sporting unusually long arms ended with clawed hands. Black and white, monochrome attire. Striped arms and patches of feathers on the shoulders. Dark gray, shabby looking pants held up by suspenders. No doubt about it- you were looking at none other that the candy obsessed, prank loving, Laughing Jack. Said clown happily retrieved his feather, then turned his attention to you and held his hand out for you to take. You sat their motionless and took moment to examine the expression on his face. He was smiling at you stupidly with a lollipop stick sticking out from between his teeth, and there was a devious look in his eye. When you didn't immediately take the clowns hand, Splendor knelt down and strained his neck so that he could put his face next to your ear.

"Listen (Y/N), I know he seems... Off, but do you think you can give him a chance? You haven't even spoken to him once this past year, so why not take this opportunity and get to know him some?" Splendorman asked sweetly before he stood back up and ruffled your (H/L)(H/C) hair playfully. You gave him an amused look before hesitantly taking Laughing Jack's extended hand, and you allowed him to lead you to the closet. Once there, he opened the door and stepped to the side to let you walk in first, and once you stepped in he followed after you. After that, Splendor closed and locked the door, leaving you in the confined space with a clown that sent your creep detection system into overdrive. Though, that may have been because you never really liked clowns- you shuddered at the memory of your seventh birthday party. The next thing you knew, a lollipop was being held uncomfortably close to your face, which caused you to jump slightly in surprise. You adverted your gaze to give Laughing Jack a cross look- but thanks to the poor lighting, you had a feeling that he couldn't see your expression.

"Candy~?" Laughing Jack said sweetly as he shook the lollipop in front of you slightly, as if he were trying to tease you with it. Your immediate reaction was to try and shove the sweet away from your face, but before you could you remembered what Splendorman had asked you to do. Sighing, you raised a hand and hesitantly took the lollipop out of the clowns hand, then you worked the wrapper off of it- but you didn't put it in your mouth right away. You wanted to try and chat with the clown for a while first, just to make sure you could trust that the sweet wouldn't poison you.

"Thanks... Um, if you don't mind my asking, why did you put a feather in the hat?" You asked slowly, more as an attempt to make simple conversation than an attempt to satisfy your curiosity. In response, the clown chuckled and you heard him scrape his lollipop with his teeth as he pulled the candy out of his mouth.

"Hm, because it was something I didn't mind getting rid of. Better I put part of my outfit in the hat than a piece of my candy~" Laughing Jack said happily before he popped his sucker back in his mouth- he scraped it across his teeth again, and you felt a smirk tugging at your lips. Since he couldn't actually see you, you didn't bother fighting the smile. Seriously, you'd been worried about this guy? He was just a big teddy-bear! Honestly, you were surprised he was a killer- then again, you didn't really know much about how he killed. So as far as you were concerned, he just loved people to death- literally. That idea was almost enough to make you laugh- almost. Instead, you just decided to keep the conversation going.

"So, since you're probably just gonna throw that feather out, can I have it?" You asked calmly, and the next thing you knew he was ticking the tip of your nose with a feather. You bit back a giggle and shied back a bit, just enough to stop him from tickling your face. You didn't trust him enough to actually laugh in front of him- not yet anyway. If he kept amusing you the way he was though, you probably wouldn't mind showing him your laugh. He continued to wave the feather in front of your face even after you pulled your face away from it.

"Do you mean _this_ feather my dear~?... Hm, I don't know~ I was actually planning on putting it back in my outfit... But, I would consider giving it to you, if you answered a few questions for me~" Laughing Jack said playfully before he withdrew the feather, and if you'd been able to see him you knew that there would be a huge smile plastered on his face. Ah well, at least you couldn't sense anything dangerous behind his words- if you so much as sense the slightest bit of malice, you were going to break the door down and hide behind Splendorman. Yes, that sounded childish- but he'd made you promise not to pick any fights with the other members of the household, and you intended on keeping that promise. So you decided to simply play along- no harm in answering a few questions if you had something to gain from it. Even if what you gained was something as trivial as a feather.

"Alright L.J, I'll play your little game. Ask away~" You said sweetly, nearly putting the lollipop in your mouth to emphasize yourself. Why? Because you wanted to have a go at being cute. Splendor constantly told you that you were adorable, so part of you wanted to see if you could get guys to do what you wanted by playing the cute card. You were just lucky that you stopped yourself before eating the candy- mainly because you wanted to save it for a while, now that you'd need the clown harmless. Said clown giggled and tapped your nose with one of his clawed fingers.

"Okie dokie~ First question. Do you know how to play seven minutes in heaven? Because I don't think you do~" Laughing Jack questioned playfully, before he popped his sucker back in his mouth to scrape it across his teeth again. Part of you wanted to ask him why he kept doing that, but you just decided it was better to assume that he liked the way it sounded.

"No, I don't really know how the games played. All I know is that you get locked in a closet with someone of the opposite gender for seven minutes." You said honestly, before you decided to try being cute again. So you reached up and pulled the lollipop out of the clowns mouth- just enough for him to talk properly. You didn't have the gall to actually try licking it.

"Next question~" You cooed, before letting go of the lollipop so that he could put it back in his mouth if he wanted to. To your surprise, he didn't.

"Alright pixie-stick~ Here's your question- would you like to play the game properly with me? Before you answer, I'll tell you how. This is a kiss game~ So, I'm asking if you'd like to kiss me, pixie-stick~" Laughing Jack said playfully before he popped his sucker back in his mouth and scraped it across his teeth, and your eyes widened at what he'd said. Alright, _now_ you understood why Slenderman had freaked out so much when the topic of "Seven minutes in heaven" popped up- and had you understood it sooner you would have locked yourself in your room and pretended to be sick. Oh, how you envied Jane and the others right now. Fighting back a blush, you gave the cute thing another go.

"D-depends. Will you give me the feather if I do~?" You asked sweetly, though you silently cursed yourself for stuttering at the start. Oh well, nothing you could do now. In response, the clown chuckled and lent over until your noses touched- it took all of your willpower to keep from backing into the wall. Not out of fear, but because you were just uncomfortable with his proximity.

"Sure thing pixie-stick~ Gimme a kiss, and I'll give ya the feather~" Laughing Jack cooed- you could just hear the amusement in his voice. With that, you shrugged. What the hell, it was just a kiss.

"Alright then~" You chimed, before popping your sucker in your mouth to try being cute- then you scowled. Well, the candy wasn't poisoned- but it was a flavor that you despised! You quickly pulled the candy out of your mouth, but before you could lean in and give the clown a kiss, the door opened revealing a very amused looking Splendorman.

"Times up you two~" Splendorman sang, before stepping to the side to let the two of you out. In response, you did something drastic to get the feather without having to kiss the clown in front of everyone. You took your lollipop and stuck it in Laughing Jack's mouth, then you grabbed the feather out of his hand and took off. Hey, it wasn't technically a kiss- but at the same time it wasn't. If he decided to question you on it later that was the exact claim you'd use to get out of it. Anyways, you bolted out of that closet right to the kitchen to get a glass of water so that you could wash the taste of the lollipop out of your mouth. In doing so, you weren't given the chance to see the expression on the clowns face. When you put the sucker in his mouth and fled, you missed his shocked expression- and when you went into the kitchen, you missed the devious smile that spread across his face. Oh, you had no idea what was in store for you...

*A few hours later*

You woke to find yourself tied securely to a bed, and not only that, you were _naked_. Your first instinct was to try and remember how the hell you'd wound up in your current situation. You remembered getting a drink, then grabbing a quick snack. Then, you and the Slender-brothers went outside to play a game- much to Slenderman's dismay. Slender wasn't exactly well known for enjoying games, not unless it was _his_ game- and you kinda played that twice a week to test your skills, so it was more of a training exercise for you. Anyways, in the end you and the Slender's played a game of cat and mouse. Well, a game _like_ cat and mouse. The game mostly consisted of you using your honed proxy abilities to stalk the Slender's like you were a hungry predator. You spent most of the game jumping from tree to tree and using the darkness to your advantage. You won once you managed to tackle both of them, which took a _**lot**_ of effort on your part. After the game, you and Splendorman spent a little quality time together under the stars, then he carried you home once it became evident that you were tired. The last thing you remembered was Splendor tucking you into bed and giving you a kiss on your forehead- because that's when you fell asleep. Then you suddenly woke up to find yourself tied naked to a bed- and whoever tied you up did a _really_ good job at it too! You couldn't move at all- aside from wiggling your body- it was your limbs that were immobile.

Groaning, you tried to think of a way to get out of your current predicament- and you tried to figure out who would've tied you naked to a bed. Splendorman and Slenderman were two names chucked **way** out the window because you knew they'd never do anything like this to you. Masky and Hoodie were also tossed aside- the wonder twins were harsh with you for training, but they wouldn't dare pull something like this with you for the sake no training- because if Slender found out he'd kill them. Not literally of course, but he'd still mess em up pretty bad. Next out the window went Jeff- this kinda thing wasn't his style. He was more the "Hide in your closet and climb on top of you while you sleep" kinda creep. None of the other girls were likely enemies because they were sick. BEN was moved aside after some consideration- he had a reputation for being a pervert, but he'd never been anything but respectful towards you because of how well you put up with the wonder twins. You just kept thinking through your list of names trying to figure out who'd tied you up. ZALGO, Shadow Lurker, Offenderman- who was tossed out after a **LOT** of thought- Rake, BOB- none of them were the type to tie women up in a bed. Well, technically Offenderman was- but you'd done well to avoid touching any roses you found **EVER** unless they were on a bush. Even then, you tended to second guess whether or not you wanted to touch them.

Either way, he had absolutely no reason to tie you up unless you'd taken one of his roses- and you most definitely hadn't. As for Rake and BOB, they weren't even _**physically**_ capable of tying you up! So they couldn't possibly have anything to do with your current situation. So, in the end that left only one person-

"_Laughing Jack..._" You growled as you rolled your hands into fists until your freshly retracted claws dug into your palms to draw blood. You felt your blood soak into the ropes that held you in place, and you immediately thought that you might be able to work your way out of them with the fresh lubricant. However, before you could put your thoughts into play, you heard a laugh- and you recognized it right off the bat.

"Oh~ So you _are_ awake my little pixie-stick~ I was starting to think that I'd have to wake you up~!" Laughing Jack cackled as he walked into your view, and you snapped your head in his direction to glare at him- only to blush. He, wasn't wearing a shirt! Alright, now things were really going in a bad direction- it didn't take a genius for someone to figure out what he was up to. Biting back a shudder, you went into hunt mode- your eyes took on a golden hue and you growled at him.

"Laughing Jack, let me go!" You snarled, purposely baring your teeth at him to get your point across. Instead of being intimidated by your viscous look, the clown seemed amused.

"No can do (Y/N), I'm having to much fun~" Laughing Jack said calmly as he strode over to you and climbed on top of bed to loom over you, then he licked his lips hungrily- that was when you noticed that he had a pointed, black and white striped tongue. You couldn't repress a whimper when he lent down and dragged that disturbing tongue of his across your neck, and you clenched your eyes shut. You weren't going to cry- you wouldn't let yourself. You'd gotten over your PTSD a couple months ago- you'd even tested it out by letting some of your victims touch you before you killed them. But it was starting to look like being completely restrained made your disorder spring back to life, because you were trembling under his unwanted touch. To your dismay, he noticed, and before you knew what was happening he was sitting on your abdomen holding a bottle of pink liquid. The bottle had a very narrow top that made it look like a mustard container.

"Oh~ Don't be scared (Y/N), I'm not gonna hurt you~ Well, not more than I have to of course, because it _always_ hurts the first time around. But I promise, aside from that, you'll love every second of it~" The clown cooed, before he popped the lid off of the bottle and held it under his nose to give it a sniff. Then, he moved it down to your face and held it under your nose, and like the idiot you were you gave it a whiff. To your surprise, it actually smelt pretty good- like watermelon jolly ranchers. Alright, so it was just a bottle of liquid candy- but what the hell did he plan on doing with it. You watched him intently as he brought the bottle of candy to his mouth and tilted his head back to suck some of the syrup out. Once he was done he licked his lips again and pressed the nozzle of the bottle to your lips. You clenched your jaw shut and refused to let the clown put it in your mouth- he responded to your stubbornness by grasping one of your breasts with his other hand. You gasped, and he took the opportunity to squirt some candy in your mouth, and you swallowed it because you didn't want to get all sticky. At least it was a flavor that you didn't mind, if it had been (C/F), then you would have gagged! Once he'd given you a taste, he pulled the candy back and licked the nozzle, then he moaned seductively and moved to sit between your legs.

"Now, how about we get this party started~" Laughing Jack said deviously, before he began to drip the candy all over your body. Since the nozzle acted like an art tool, he was able to draw all over your skin- it was as if he was decorating a cake. You gasped at the cold feel of the syrup as it was dripped all over you. He trailed a line of it down the center of your neck, and drew spiral patterns on both your breasts. He painted flowers around your nipples, before trailing down to draw squiggly lines down your abdomen. You tried to squirm when he realized that he planned on painting even lower than that on your body. He got messy when he reached your crotch. He smeared it all over your clitoris and your nether lips- and you gasped loudly when he started to press the nozzle _inside_ you.

"W-wait a minute Lau-AH!" You tried to convince him to stop, only to break out into a moan when he pushed the bottle partway inside of you and squirted its contents inside your unsuspecting body. You pulled madly at your restraints when you felt the sticky fluid fill you, and you clenched your abdominal muscles to try and pushed the foreign object out, but to your dismay it seemed to be stuck.

"T-take it out!" You said pathetically, but your pleas fell on deaf ears. Instead, Laughing Jack climbed back on top of you and began to lick the candy syrup off of your body. He started at your neck- his tongue darted out and lapped at your skin until you were sure your throat was drenched in drool, then he followed the trail of syrup down to your chest. He went straight for your right breast. His long tongue swirled around the soft mound of flesh to lick it clean, then he opened his mouth and sucked on as much of your breast as he could. He teased your sensitive nipple with the tip of his tongue and licked the area around it clean, then he pulled back enough to suck only on your teat. He nibbled on your nipple for a while and tugged on it from time to time, then he pulled his mouth back and licked his lips before repeating his ministrations on your left breast. Once he was done with your chest he cleaned your abdomen, even going so far as to nip at the skin above your navel before he trailed his mouth lower. He slid his legs out from underneath his frame so that he could lie on his stomach between your spread legs. Had ropes not been holding them in position you would have clamped your legs together to keep his mouth away from your crotch. Or, at least that's what you told yourself- there was no denying that what he was doing felt good. You bit your lip to repress a moan when that pointed tongue of his darted out to lap at the area around your clitoris, and it seemed that he purposely avoided the most sensitive part of your sex.

He came dangerously close to licking it only to shift his tongue away from your clitoris, and eventually you released a strained moan. Then he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and flicked it in and out as he licked his lips, and he peered up at you to hold your gaze. He took in the expression on your face. Your eyes were watering, threatening to spill over with tears that you refused to cry. Be it from the pain in your bleeding hands, fear, or sexual frustration, he had no idea- but your eyes were watering none the less. Your face was flushed, and the way you were biting down on your lip to repress your mewls of pleasure only made your aroused expression more erotic. He laughed playfully and let his tongue dart out to barely poke your clitoris with the tip, which made you snap and cry out in pleasure, then he sucked the appendage back in. Then his gaze fell to your restrained arms- the blood from your hands was soaking into the rope, so it was only a matter of time until you managed to work your free of them. Naturally, he decided to make himself seem like less of a bad guy. He reached up with his abnormally long arms and grasped the ropes gently, provoking a quiet gasp of pain from you- but that was your fault for struggling so much, you'd given yourself rope burn.

"If I untie you, do you promise to behave~?" Laughing Jack said sweetly, and you nodded timidly in response. At this point your legs wouldn't cooperate if you tried to walk, so if he freed you, you wouldn't dare try to run away. With a chuckle, he tore the ropes apart and freed your arms, and you sat up and rubbed your tender wrists to try and work the pain out of them. Then, much to your surprise, the clown sat up and grasped your arms and pulled your wrists to his face to examine them. A sympathetic look appeared on his face.

"Oh, my poor little pixie-stick! I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't expect you to struggle so much! Here, let me make it feel better~" He cooed, before he stuck his tongue out and ran it soothingly across the surface of your injuries. You gasped and flinched away from the contact at first, only to relax a little when you noticed that the pain was starting to fade away. After a few minutes, he let go of your arms and he pushed you so that you would lie on your back, and despite your nervousness you relaxed atop the bed.

"Alright now (Y/N), just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride~" He said seductively, before he moved his face back between your legs to wrap his lips around your clitoris. In a flash your had your hands tangled in his hair and you were throwing your head back in ecstasy as you moaned loudly. He chuckled as he sucked gently on the sensitive nub he had between his lips, before he opened his mouth to tease your sex with his tongue. While he did that, he worked a hand between your legs and he pulled the bottle of candy syrup out of your sex, and you gasped loudly as you felt the sticky substance leak out of your stimulated body. Then, he pulled his mouth back just long enough for him to move the quarter full bottle of syrup to your mouth. He pushed the nozzle between your parted lips and your grasped it with your teeth, and despite the fact that it was just inside your private, you sucked on it weakly. Just as the taste of candy began to fill your mouth, the clown dropped his head again to slip his long tongue inside your sex, and you sucked in a harsh breath. When you did that you wound up sucking an entire mouthful of syrup out of the bottle. You inevitably sucked the bottle dry as Laughing Jack cleaned your sex clean of the candy syrup with his tongue. Then, you felt a strange pressure start to build between in your abdomen, and you tightened your hold on his hair in response to it. He chuckled as he continued to lick you, and he moved one of his hands to massage your clitoris with his thumb as he tongued you. You clenched your eyes shut and clamped down on the nozzle of the bottle as you moaned loudly, and without meaning to you began to try and kick your way out of the ropes that bound your legs.

All you really managed to do was bend your legs and push your crotch closer to the clowns mouth, and he responded by roughly scraping your internal walls with the tip of his tongue as he suddenly pinched your clitoris. That was all it took for the pressure in your abdomen to burst out from between your legs, and you threw your head back as you moaned loudly. Your vision went white, and your body tensed. You bit down on the bottle so hard that you were surprised you hadn't broken it. When your vision finally returned, you let go of the clowns hair and peered down at Laughing Jack to find that he was licking his wet face clean- and by wet, you meant his face was _dripping_. The clown immediately noticed that you were staring at him and he smirked up at you, then he licked his way up your body and took the opportunity to line his length up with your sex- but he made sure not to let you catch on to what he was doing. Once he was in front of your face, he reached up and took the bottle out of your mouth- and you watched as the nozzle fell off. Okay, so you'd bitten it so hard that the only thing holding the bottle together was your teeth.

The next thing you knew Laughing Jack had you pulled in for a heated kiss, and thanks to what he'd been licking out of your private earlier, he tasted like candy. Granted, considering how many sweets he eats on a regular basis, he probably would've tasted like candy even if he hadn't just licked it out of your sex. You moaned gently into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck, and in response he began to rub the tip of his length between your folds to provoke a startled gasp from you. You forced yourself out of the kiss and peered between your bodies to find that he was perfectly angled to bury himself inside you. Your eyes widened upon realizing that he'd managed to completely remove and discard his pants without your noticing. A worried look appeared on your face when he sat up properly and pushed you onto your back, and he held you down by putting a hand in the middle of your chest. Then, to your utter shock, he started to _sing_.

"All around the mulberry bush~" Laughing Jack sang happily as he used his other hand to better position himself outside your hole, and he gently wiggled his hips to lubricate himself with your fluids. You opened your mouth to tell him to stop, only to have the hand on your chest fly to your mouth to silence you.

"The monkey chased the weasel~" He continued to sing as he gave himself a few quick thrusts to give his length a thin coating of your natural lubricant, and you called out loudly only to have your voice muffled by his hand.

"The monkey thought twas all in good fun~" He sang, his voice lowing to a more seductive tone as he pressed just the tip of his shaft inside your slick hole. That was when you began to struggle. You grabbed onto his arm to try and pry his hand off of your mouth so that you could tell him to stop- because you didn't think you were ready for what was coming. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Pop!-" He half shouted as he suddenly jerked his hips forward and buried himself completely inside of you, and you screamed against his hand as tears began to stream down your face.

"Goes the weasel~" He sang gently as he removed his hand from your mouth to wipe your tears out of your face with his thumb, and as an act of sympathy his hips fell still to give you a chance to adjust to his size. He continued to gently hum his little song as he moved his other hand to gently massage your clitoris so that you would calm down, and once you stopped crying, he managed to provoke a few quiet moans from you. He continued to simply focus on rubbing you for a few minutes, before he slowly shifted his hips to see how you'd react to him. You took a sharp intake of breath when he moved, and you grasped the sheets beside you, but if was hard to tell whether or not your reaction was one of pain or surprise. So he gave another thrust of his hips to get another reaction from you, and you moaned quietly in response. That was his signal that it would be okay for him to move- so he did, but he made sure to be gentle with you. He stopped humming as he began to slowly rock his hips, and once he'd provoked a few steady moans from you, he undid the ropes that tied your legs to the bed and wrapped them around his waist. Then he moved his hands to your breasts to massage them as he continued to thrust into you, and you pressed the side of your face into the mattress as you clenched your eyes shut to repress a loud moan. You did that only to scream when he gave an sudden, rough, jerk of his hips.

"Don't silence yourself sugar, I want to hear your moans~" Laughing Jack said seductively as he continued to thrust into you at a somewhat rough pace, provoking a series of strangled gasps and moans from you. He continued at that pace until he began to shift his hips at different angles as if he was looking for something, and suddenly he hit a spot within you what made you vision blur.

"**Jack!**" You moaned loudly as soon as he hit your sweet spot, and you heard him chuckle in response before he began to _**ram**_ into that spot without mercy. He pried your legs off of his waist and pressed your knees against your shoulders, and he used the new angle to reach deeper inside your body with every jerk of his hips. With every movement of his hips, your moans grew louder, and they eventually grew more frequent. Before long you felt the pressure from before building in your abdomen again, and he chuckled through his grunts as if he could tell from your expression that you were nearing an orgasm. Suddenly, he pulled out of you and let go of your legs, and you groaned loudly in response as the dull throbbing in your thighs slowly began to drive you mad. Once you'd managed to regain some of your breath, you slowly moved into a sitting position and you stared at him though half lidded eyes. He cupped your chin gently and smiled at you deviously.

"W-why did you stop?..." You asked weakly, only to hear the clown laugh seductively and watch as he licked his lips. Then he moved a hand between your legs to finger you sex, you moaned loudly. He continued to finger you until his fingers were nice and slick, then he pulled his hand back- you whined.

"Get in your hands and knees if you really wanna find out~" Laughing Jack said seductively as he licked his lips again, and your already deep blush darkened further as you contemplated your options. You had a feeling that if you didn't do what he said, then he was going to leave you hanging- and the throbbing between your legs was driving you mad. So, despite your embarrassment, you rolled over and stood on your hands and knees with your rear facing the clown. You clenched your eyes shut and faced away from him to hide your ashamed face, and you gasped quietly when you felt him put a hand on your ass. Then, you felt him press the head of his shaft inside you, before he jerked his hips to bury himself inside of you again. You moaned loudly and clenched your insides without meaning to, and your elbows buckled so that your upper body collapsed on top of the bed. You grasped the sheets until your knuckles turned white as he continued to pump in and out of you, and you realized why he'd stopped so suddenly and told you to get on your hands and knees. Actually, there were two reasons. The first reason was because apparently letting you calm down for a few minutes before resuming his ministrations made you twice as sensitive on the inside as it did before. You didn't know if that was something all women experienced or not, but you knew that your increased sensitivity saw to it that every movement made on his part had you writhing in pleasure beneath him. The other reason that he stopped earlier was to get you on your hands and knees so that he could finger your ass. You could already feel at least two of his fingers pumping in and out of your hole.

You could also tell that he was using the fingers that he'd fingered your sex with a few minute prior to getting you on your hands and knees. He moved his fingers in perfect sync with his hips, and despite the fact that his nails, or claws, or whatever you wanted to call them were hurting you a little, you had to admit that you actually liked having him play with your ass. However, you didn't have to say that out loud for the clown to realize that you were enjoying it- and he felt the need to take advantage of that. Without warning, he pulled out of your sex and withdrew his fingers from your ass, only to replace it with his length- you threw your head back and screamed. You didn't scream because it hurt though- and it did a little- you screamed because it sent a surge of pleasure shooting up your spine. You were seriously starting to second guess yourself, because until that happened you'd believed that you'd never let a man do such a thing to you. Yet there you were, on your hands and knees, with Laughing Jack thrusting into your backside at an ungodly pace. The pressure you'd felt earlier had returned again, and as if the clown was able to sense everything going on with your body he reached underneath you with one of his hands to massage your clitoris as he continued to abuse your ass. Your moans grew louder as your drew nearer and nearer to your orgasm- the pressure was growing more and more intense, to the point where it was almost painful. You pressed the side of your face into the mattress as you moaned and panted uncontrollably.

You were so close to release, just a little more. Just a few more thrusts and- the clown abruptly pulled out of you just before you came, and you groaned. That was the second time he'd done that, and if he kept it up then odd were you were going to wind up in a lot of pain. You knew that because now your abdomen was starting to throb painfully. You made a move to turn and face him, intent on telling him not to drive you so close to an orgasm only to pull out at the last second, because he was starting to hurt you. Before you could do so much as open your mouth, he flipped you onto your back and shoved himself inside of you without warning, and he began to pound into you faster and harder than ever. You screamed silently the pleasure that struck you was so intense, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer, and to prevent him from pulling out of you again. Granted, you had no idea that he had no intention of pulling out of you a third time- not without giving you an orgasm at least. You also had no idea that the reason he'd pulled out of you those first two time was because he wanted your orgasm to be mind blowing. Hey, when it came down to it, the clown knew a thing or two about pleasing a woman. The pressure returned yet again as he jerked his length in and out of you, and this time it returned much quicker than before.

Not only that- this time around, the pressure was so intense that it was painful. It brought tears to your eyes and made you cling to Laughing Jack as if he were your life-force. You wrapped your arms around the clowns back and buried your face in the crook of his neck to muffle your loud, throaty, calls of pleasure. He took that as his opportunity to tease your ear with his tongue and teeth. He lapped at the shell before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it gently as he continued to pound into you. You dug your nails into his back and tightened your legs around him as you felt the pressure inside your body near its breaking point. You heard him grunt loudly in response to your claws digging into his skin, and to reprimand you for hurting him he sank his teeth into the skin of your ear- and for some twisted reason that was all it took to push you over the edge. You clamped your jaws down on his shoulder to stifle your scream as your body went rigid and your vision went white. Your legs tightened further around his waist to pull him as close to you as possible, and your insides clenched painfully as the pressure in your abdomen burst from between your legs. To your surprise, Laughing Jack's body went stiff not even a second after yours did, and me moaned loudly in your ear as he emptied himself inside of you. You vaguely caught the sensation of something warm filling your insides as you hit your orgasm, but you were to lost in the moment for it to really dawn on you that he'd just came inside of you. Had you actually been able to comprehend what had just happened to you, you would have flipped out upon realizing that you might actually get pregnant.

Ah well, you'd realize what had happened sooner or later- though by that time it would probably be to late for you to really do anything about it. Eventually, you open your jaws to release his shoulder and you remove your nails from his back, and you hear him sigh in relief. Panting quietly, you go lax and fall back on top of the bed, and after a few seconds the clown pulls out of you and lies down beside you. You continue to quietly gasp for breath even as he reaches and arm around your waist to pull you back against his chest, and you allow your head to rest in the crook of his neck, only to have him push your head away. Your to tired to bother trying to get after him about it, so you turn your head enough to glare at him, only to wince upon spotting his reason for pushing your head off the crook of his neck. He didn't want you putting your head on the little "Love-bite" you'd given him- and if it wasn't that then he didn't want you getting blood in your hair, because he was bleeding a **lot**. In response to seeing his injury, you turned your head back around and lied it on the pillow while you worked a "Sorry" out of your exhausted frame. Upon hearing your apology, the clown tightened his hold around your waist and pulled you closer to him, and he kissed the top of your head affectionately.

"Its alright pixie-stick, its just a little love bite~" Laughing Jack said sweetly, and you closed your eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. When you opened your eyes, you nearly jumped upon finding that there was a blanket draped over the two of you, and you seriously began to contemplate whether or not you wanted to ask where it came from. Hell, you contemplated asking the clown about all the funny business you'd noticed since you woke up tied to the bed. You wanted to ask where he'd gotten the bottle of candy syrup, how he'd managed to get his pants off without your noticing. You wanted to ask where the blanket draped over you came from, and how he managed to get it would moving away from you. Oh, and of course you wanted to know how on earth he managed to get inside your room, kidnap you, strip you, and tie you to a bed without waking you up. For starters, you were a light sleeper- most of the time- but no one was able to touch you while you slept without waking you up. Well, no one but Slenderman and Splendorman- but there was no way in hell that they'd helped the clown out. Right? Yeah, they looked after and protected you- no way in hell they'd of helped someone rape you. You suddenly felt Laughing Jack shift slightly beneath you, and you noticed that he was reaching under the pillow. You watched closely as he pulled out something that looked like a walkie talkie, and noticed that he pressed a red button.

"You two can come down now, we're decent~" The clown chimed, before pulling his thumb off of the button and putting the walkie talkie back under the pillow. You raised an eyebrow and forced yourself to roll over so that you could look at him, and you weren't surprised to find that he was smirking at you. You opened your mouth to ask him what the hell he was up to, but before you could utter a sound you heard a door creak open- not a moment later you heard someone gasp.

"Oh my goodness! L-Laughing Jack! You said the two of you were decent!" An all to familiar voice said nervously behind you, and you rolled back over to find none other than Splendorman standing in the room. Not only that, Slenderman was standing behind him with a hand covering his face. Your face about lit on fire it heated up so quickly. You stared wide eyed at the pair and opened your mouth as if to scream, only to have Laughing Jack cover your mouth before you could make a sound- and you heard the damn clown chuckling. Great, you were naked in bed with someone you'd only recently met, the two people closest to you were standing in the room staring at you dumbfounded, and the person who'd basically just raped you was laughing at your embarrassment. How could your day- er- _night_, get any worse? Without warning clown lifted the blanket up to show Slender your naked body, and you did your best to cover yourself with your limbs while the embarrassed Slender-being adverted his gaze. Yep, that proved it. Do ever ask if a situation can get any worse- because the bitch called fate will just see to it that it gets worse. Much, much worse.

"F-for goodness sake Jack! C-cover her back up! You're m-making the situation more awkward than it has to be!" Splendor said nervously as he focused on the side wall, and you let out an internal sigh when the clown did as was asked and dropped the blanket to cover you back up. After that, you did your best to shove your leg back so that you could kick him, but all you really managed to do was amuse the creep more! He wrapped both his arms around your front and pulled you closer to him so that he could bury his face in the crook of your neck. You felt him nip at your neck playfully before lifting his head back up to address the Slender-beings.

"Alright, we're covered up~ Now you'd better explain to (Y/N) why all of this happened~" Laughing Jack chimed, causing you to tense up. If what you were thinking was correct, then you may have to rethink your views on the Slender-brothers. You heard Splendor cough awkwardly.

"Y-yes, your right... (Y/N), I'm sure your confused- and probably _**really**_ mad- but I need you to try and keep calm so that we can explain..." Splendorman said nervously as he took a step closer to the bed and peered down at you- it was obvious that his instinct was to sit down and carefully explain everything to you, but having Laughing Jack in the bed made him hesitant about doing it. He sat down eventually though, and you stared up at him with a look of utter shock on your face.

"W-well... I-I wont lie (Y/N), Slenderman and eye helped Laughing Jack get you down here- and I didn't look at you I promise! But, we need you to, u-understand that there was a reason behind our doing it..." He paused for a moment to give you a chance to take everything in, then he continued when you didn't say anything.

"Y-you see (Y/N), your a, mature young woman, in a very dangerous line of work... And, considering how you tend to hunt your victims, its only natural that Slenderman and I would be concerned about your welfare... We- I- didn't want anything bad to happen to you while you were out on a hunt, and Laughing Jack... Erm... The t-three of us got together, and, discussed a few things regarding you... One thing led to another, and we eventually thought it best that we, get the two of you t-together..." He said slowly and with a number of pauses- it was painfully obvious that he was very hesitant about telling you what he had. When he next fell silent he just sat there and stared down at you nervously, and after your mind pieced everything together, you managed to find your voice.

"And... You thought the best way to do what was to have him rape me?..." You said weakly, a few tears pricking the corners of your eyes. As soon as he saw the tears Splendor scrambled to try and dab your face with a handkerchief, but you flinched away from him as sorrow flooded your system. It wasn't the fact that you'd been raped that bothered you, nor was it the fact that they'd discussed all of this prior to everything. It was the fact that they'd completely overlooked your feelings, and shown you such a lack of trust- if they'd simply said something they'd of easily been able to convince you to give Laughing Jack a chance. Now, you were unsure whether or not you'd be able to completely trust any of them, ever again. Splendorman expression sorrowed when you shied away from his touch, and he pulled his hand back slowly, because he didn't know how to respond to your actions. That was when Slenderman stepped in to intervene.

"Do not blame Splendorman, (Y/N), I am the one who insisted on this idea- believe me, he put every ounce of his effort into getting me to change my mind. But in the end, you are my proxy- so I was the one who decided what to be done with you. Yes, what I had done to you tonight was cruel. Yes, you may very well hate all of us for it- but it was something that **had** to be done to ensure your safety. I'd rather something happen because of me than have you disappear for weeks only to turn up near death because you were captured, raped, and left for dead..." Slenderman said in a calm, strict tone- one which gave you a harsh dosage of reality. Truth was, there had been a couple of incidents where you were nearly overpowered- incidents that nearly cost you your virginity, and your life. Of course you'd told Slenderman about every one of those mishaps, and he'd usually responded by making you stay home for a couple of weeks to see to it that you were kept safe. In the end you couldn't deny that this was a better way to loose your virginity than the way it would have happened if one of your possible victims managed to get you, but still, it wasn't the way you'd wanted it to go. As if he sensed what you were thinking, Slender spoke up.

"As for why we had Laughing Jack do this with you... He has a unique, talent, that few people know about. I wont go into detail on it, but now, if your ever in trouble, he will know and we can be alerted and help you before its to late." He said calmly, before said clown buried his face in the crook of your neck and kissed your skin affectionately.

"I hope you realize my little pixie-stick, that this means your mine from now on~ I wont let anyone else lay a hand on you~" Laughing Jack cooed sweetly, though you could still hear the possessiveness implied by his words. Try as you might, you couldn't keep yourself from blushing at the way he'd said that- partly because he was trailing his nails across your side in a way that made you throb in a very inappropriate way. As if the Slender-beings could sense what he was doing, the moved away from the bed and slowly made their ways for the door- and that was when you realized where exactly you were. The room Slenderman had put you in right after saving you from your step-father- same bed, same walls. The only difference was that now, you weren't in the bed alone. You watched silently as the Slender-brothers left you and the clown alone in the bedroom, and as soon as the door closed said clown sat up enough to lean over you.

"Don't hate them (Y/N), in the end I'd of gone after you even if they hadn't asked me to... You never noticed, but I was always looking at you... And now that I've got the chance, I'd like to tell you, how much a love your laugh~" He said gently, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss atop your cheek, then he pulled back and looked you in the eye as he ran his hand up your body to cup your face.

"So, will you trust me enough to let me see your laughing face? Do you think that, you could at least try?" He asked quietly as he gave you what you believed was the most loving expression you had ever seen. In response, you moved one of your arms up to wrap it around his neck, and you pulled him on top of you.

"Alright L.J, I think I can do that..."

"_After that night, you added another name to the short list of people you let see you smile and hear you laugh. And you started a new list, dedicated only to the man you'd let embrace you~"_


End file.
